Nada muere en primavera
by ShinyFace
Summary: Cuando Quinn se fue de Columbus con una maleta llena de tristeza y recuerdos, no esperaba que, lo que iba a ser una tranquila vida en Lima, Ohio, se convirtiera en el año mas extraño de su vida.
1. Prologo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox**

**Prologo**

Es curioso para Quinn entender como los demás creen que nos pueden llegar a conocer mejor si contamos nuestra propia historia.

La empatía hacia los demás nunca fue su fuerte, es por eso que las historias que escuchaba, nunca la hacían sentir más cercana al resto.

Si pudiera describirse hoy en día, solo diría dos palabras. Autosuficiencia y Arte.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre admiro a su hermana mayor Frannie. Con 8 años Frannie ya tenía los mejores juguetes, los mejores amigos, y la edad suficiente para no mojar la cama. No tenía que ir a la pieza de sus padres cada vez que tenía una pesadilla y ya sabía cocinar, si cocinar implica saber servir un tazón de cereal y poner mermelada en las tostadas, pero para la Quinn de 5 años, todas esas cosas ya eran dignas de admiración.

Cuando Frannie cumplió 9 años, sus padres le regalaron un álbum de fotos para que comenzara a coleccionar sus momentos más importantes. Como si tratara de poner en el álbum todos los días de su niñez, Frannie completo el álbum al mes siguiente. Por eso sus padres le regalaron su siguiente álbum.

Quinn se maravillo por la obra de arte que creó su hermana mayor con el álbum de fotos. Aunque solo eran dibujos y algunas fotos que le hicieron sus padres, para Quinn era más que eso, era Frannie en un álbum de fotos de Frannie.

Por eso cuando su hermana comenzó su segundo álbum, ella no dudo en ayudarla para asi encontrar la aprobación de su hermana, y cuando la mayor se fue a la escuela el lunes siguiente, ella tomo todos los álbumes de la casa y recorto con sus propias manos cuanta imagen de Frannie apareciese en frente de ella, mama no la dejaba usar las tijeras. Tomo su Superglue para tareas escolares y comenzó su arduo trabajo de pegar las fotos, tal y como su hermana lo hacia. Asi termino todo el álbum, y lo que a ella le pareció una belleza de trabajo, para su hermanita y sus padres significo "el día del fatal momento en que Frannie se quedo sin la mitad de las fotos de su niñez". Fue ese día en que decidieron darle a Quinn algún pasatiempo, el cual la mantendría ocupada hasta que comenzara la escuela primaria, y de paso para que dejara de fijar su atención en su hermana mayor. Así obtuvo su primera paleta de pinturas en acuarela. Toda una odisea para una niña de 5 años. Para el estrés de sus padres, comenzó a llamar aun más la atención de su hermana tratando de que esta le enseñara a usar las pinturas.

Por eso el arte siempre significo un paso importante en su vida. Creía llevar el arte consigo en cada paso que daba. Fue y seguía siendo ese algo que la unió a su hermana mas allá de cualquier lazo sanguíneo, era en cada pincelada, el amor y admiración que sentía hacia Frannie.

Ahora con 17 años creía conocerse lo suficiente como para mantener un orgullo implacable, una confianza exquisita y una personalidad envidiable para quienes la rodeaban en su dia a dia, Para ella, el arte le dio todo eso y mas.

Por eso hoy en dia sentía que se comía el mundo mientras caminaba por las calles de Columbus, Ohio. Totalmente indiferente hacia la vida del resto.

Camino por la East Broad Street hasta llegar al Museo de Arte de Columbus, para la exhibición de Mark Rothko que se llevaba a cabo, nada mejor que un poco de expresionismo abstracto para pasar su tarde.

Observo cada pintura y grabado con expresión profunda de concentración, tratando de transparentar el mensaje que dejo el artista en cada obra. Intentaba recordar cada palabra leída en internet acerca del expresionismo abstracto, pero ellas solo desaparecieron en su cabeza.

¿Como esperaba entender lo que el artista quería expresar si ni siquiera podía recordar que significaba expresionismo abstracto?. Después de 2 horas de lucha interna y un sin fin de suspiros de auto-reprobación, dejo el museo.


	2. Felicidad

**Capitulo primero**

**Felicidad**

Si a Russel Fabray y Judy Ivanova les preguntaran hoy acerca de la felicidad, los primeros rostros que aparecerían en sus pensamientos serian el de Frannie y Quinn, quizás las Frannie y Quinn d años, esas que creaban de una caja de arena un mundo imaginario en una playa paradisiaca con piratas, sirenas, príncipes y princesas. Esos días en que la simpleza e inocencia de sus hijas les hacia lucir enormes sonrisas de orgullo y felicidad cada vez que las miraban jugar desde la puerta de la cocina en la pequeña casa donde vivían.

La vida en esos años era… simplemente felicidad.

Quizás vivían en uno de los barrios más pobres de Fairbrook, Ohio. Pero eso no les impedía vivir cada día con un amor envidiable para cualquier familia. Podía faltar el tocino en el desayuno, pero reían de los bailes que su hija Quinn protagonizaba a tempranas horas de la mañana, siguiendo los pasos de su programa preferido, La Isla Gola Gola. A veces costaba repartir equitativamente el ultimo tazón de leche para los cereales, pero no importaba mientras hablaran de la escuela de Frannie y como su hija comenzaba a obtener sus primeros logros en el Club de Teatro de su escuela, ganando el protagónico del musical de navidad.

Podían superar la pobreza alimentándose de amor en cambio. Eso siempre decía Judy Fabray a sus hijas, pero el amor no llenaba los estómagos vacios, y eso era bien sabido por ella.

Por eso Russel a la primera oportunidad de adquirir un mejor trabajo en la pequeña empresa en la que trabajaba, llevando las cuentas de las cajas de ampolletas que debía recibir cada camión reponedor, le recordaba a su jefe sus logros en la empresa, los cuales si bien eran varios, no le dieron el puesto que necesitaba sino hasta 1 años después de que comenzara a insistir en ganar ese puesto, 2 años después de que entrara a trabajar en la empresa. Todo un logro para una familia de escasos recursos.

Después de 1 años y medio trabajando como Supervisor General de la planta de empaquetamiento de ampolletas. Decidió poner a prueba su suerte postulando a un trabajo aun mejor, Gerente de la planta de distribución de Chocolates Wonka, el único inconveniente es que estaba en Columbus.

Cuando obtuvo su merecido puesto, traslado a toda su familia a Columbus en un camión de mudanza de un tamaño embarazosamente pequeño, si consideraba que llevaba 10 años de su vida en ese camión, desde el día en que se caso con Judy.

La felicidad no nació en aquella gran ciudad, todos ellos lo sabían, incluso la pequeña Quinn.

Si le preguntaran a Quinn acerca de la felicidad, también recordaría su niñez, a veces en Columbus, la mayoría de las veces en Fairbrook.

Durante el resto de la tarde de aquel viernes, recibió al menos quince mensajes de sus amigos y de su padre. Los primeros para saber donde sería su despedida. El segundo solo para recordarle que debía pasar a comprar la cena.

Así lo hizo, tomo un taxi hacia la tienda de sushi más cercana a su casa y compro lo de siempre, acompañado por su infaltable salsa teriyaki. Se despidió amablemente del simpático matrimonio japonés que conocía desde ya hacia tantos años.

Cuando llego a casa pudo ver desde afuera como su padre la observo desde la ventana y le hizo un gesto para que entrara rápido.

Cuando su padre abrió la puerta, pudo observar con gracia como este miraba con decepción las bolsas con la cena, intuyendo que tenían el sushi favorito de su hija dentro, no tan apetecible para él.

-Sabes que no me gusta el sushi, soy intolerante al papel negro de esas masas - Decía Russel a su hija por millonésima vez, refunfuñando, como cada vez que Quinn llevaba sushi para cenar.

-Ok. Para ahí Russel, en primer lugar no son masas, es arroz con verduras, en segundo lugar, si no te gusta el sushi es porque siempre se te cae de los palillos cada vez que te lo llevas a la boca y terminas comiendo con tenedor y sabes que el sushi con tenedor ya no sabe igual - Respondió Quinn mientras veía como Russel llevaba las compras a la encimera de la cocina, donde normalmente comían.

- Si trajeras una hamburguesa con queso de vez en cuando no tendría que usar ni palillos ni tenedor, por eso son la mejor comida de Estados Unidos - Sonreía Russel sabiendo lo mucho que molestaría a Quinn con ese comentario.

-Si, también por eso son la comida que tiene más obesa a las personas de Estados Unidos. Ya nadie se da el tiempo de cocinar cosas saludables-No es que Quinn fuera vegetariana, solo consideraba que los excesos de grasa animal se convertían automáticamente en infelicidad para las personas que la comían. Algo acerca de la baja de los niveles de serotonina, lo cual llevaba directo hacia la depresión, o algo así, según lo que le enseñaron en clase de salud e higiene en los primeros años de la escuela secundaria.

-Bueno está bien señorita vida vegetal, trae los palillos infernales porque muero de hambre- Russel ya se sentaba a la mesa y observaba el sushi frunciendo los labios con falso disgusto.

Quinn busco lo que le pidió su padre y se sentó junto a él mientras comían hablando de trivialidades. Nunca pudo hablar con Russel sobre arte, el no estaba hecho para entender porque el mundo necesitaba expresarse de maneras tan extrañas, por eso omitió su experiencia en el museo y paso a lo que en verdad importaba en ese momento.

-Mama me llamo en la mañana para preguntarme si tenias listo mi vuelo- Observo como su padre paraba de comer al instante y se removía un poco incomodo en su asiento- Sabes que queda al menos una semana para que me vaya y el año escolar comienza en tres semanas.

Medito unos segundos con la mirada fija en su plato- Lo se cariño, pero sabes que no he tenido suficiente tiempo con todo el trabajo que necesito terminar.

-Papa, hoy en día se pueden comprar los pasajes por internet, no necesitas ir hasta una agencia de viajes en el centro para poder comprarme uno- Quinn sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Russel aun no compraba el boleto era porque aun no podía superar el hecho de que toda su familia se alejaba completamente de él, sabía que Quinn lo vendría a visitar cada par de meses y que este viaje era necesario para que su hija tuviera una mejor vida y pudiera tener a su madre cerca, pero no era lo mismo que tener a su pequeña princesita por la casa, llenando de vida el ambiente con su música extraña y su sonrisa que derretía corazones, esa que solo le regalaba a su familia.

Observo como su papa se inclino sobre la mesa apoyando los codos sobre esta y metiendo la cabeza entre las manos aun con el tenedor para el sushi en una de ellas. Cuando escucho el primer sollozo casi se le cayeron las lagrimas de pena, pero ya fue suficiente tristeza esos últimos meses antes de su ida de la ciudad como para seguir derramando lagrimas. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a levantarse, rodear la encimera y darle un abrazo a su padre. Asi estuvieron durante 5 minutos, en silencio abrazados con cariño, pero ahora era Russel quien reconfortaba a su hija entre sus enormes brazos.

-Esta bien cariño, voy a comprarlos esta misma noche, recuerda tener todo listo para la semana entrante, ¿de acuerdo?- Russel limpiaba su cara de los restos de lagrimas y veía como Quinn se desprendía de sus brazos y le sonreía con cariño, sonrió de vuelta.

-Bueno papa- Dejo un beso en la mejilla de Russel- Tengo que ir a hablar con Patty y Alan para planear la fiesta de despedida, estaré en mi cuarto, si necesitas algo solo me llamas-Rio cuando su papa resopló con dramatismo al escuchar el nombre de sus amigos. Patty, Alan y fiesta de despedida no deberían estar nunca en la misma oración.

-Solo no planeen nada fuera de la ciudad, sabes cómo terminaron las cosas en esa casa abandonada. Por cierto, tu castigo duraba toda la vida, no debería dejarte ir a ni una otra fiesta- Por supuesto bromeaba, sabia lo responsable que era su hija y lo desafortunados que fueron cuando decidieron hacer una fiesta en el mismo lugar donde unos yonkis querían hacer la suya esa misma noche. La policía no pensó lo mismo en ese entonces, pero mostrando el historial intachable de su hija y sus amigos pudieron convencer a las autoridades de que su hija no era adicta a la metanfetamina y la heroína, los cuales al parecer eran el coctel de esa noche.

-Como si pudiera llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, me quitaron el auto por lo que quedaba del año escolar- decía mientras abandonaba la sala y subía a su habitación.

En realidad nunca le molesto perder el auto, solo se lo recordaba a sus padres con enfado para que creyeran que ese era castigo suficiente, pero nunca fue muy fanática de los autos.

-Cuando termines de hablar con tus amigos, trae la cesta de ropa sucia, es día de lavado- Grito a su hija hacia las escaleras, ignorando el último comentario de Quinn.

-Bueno, pero te toca lavar a ti- Grito de vuelta para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Bueno, Russel no esperaba eso.

Nota: Se que es un capitulo corto pero, para mí no todos los capítulos tienen que ser larguísimos y todos del mismo tamaño, es algo común en estos fan fic pero yo escribiré el capitulo hasta que sienta que entregue lo que quería entregar en cada uno. Saludos


	3. Heroína

**Capitulo Segundo**

**Heroína**

-¿Tienes algún tipo de problema neuronal? Porque recuerdo haberte pedido tequila, no vodka. Para beber un vodka de mala calidad mejor me voy a una fiesta de la universidad- El pobre muchacho, alto y de contextura en extremo delgada que rondaba los 20 años, se perdía de nuevo al fondo de la tienda buscando lo que Quinn le pedía.

Sabía que no debía tratar tan mal al chico, pero es que a veces los chicos le colmaban la paciencia, sobretodo aquellos que la miraban lascivamente, como aquel chico que la atendía, David, apenas entro en la tienda, dejo de mirar la historieta vieja que tenía en sus manos para dirigir la mirada directo hacia los pechos de Quinn.

Debería ya estar acostumbrada, siempre compraba en la misma tienda, todos los viernes en la noche y este viernes no sería la excepción, al fin y al cabo era el único idiota en la ciudad que le permitía comprar algo de alcohol sin pedir identificación.

Patty estaba junto a ella y observaba con sincera paciencia como Quinn interactuaba con David mientras cogía una bolsa de dulces masticables para el camino, sus favoritos desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando David al fin capto el mensaje, dejo a las chicas pagar por su tequila.

-Quinn…em…no se si sabias de la fiesta que está organizando Alfred- El chico ya empezaba a tartamudear, las chicas se miraban cómplices con una pequeña sonrisa y pensaban que en cualquier momento se haría en sus pantalones, pero aun así lo dejaron continuar para tener algo de lo que reírse en el camino- Bueno, en realidad, quería saber si quieres ir, no conmigo, no como una cita… pe…pero si tu quieres puedes ser mi cita, pero no digo que yo lo quiera… ¡No!...no quería decir… –Las chicas comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida- es decir, me encantaría… pero …¿quieres ir a la fiesta con…- A esta altura las chicas ya estaban abandonando la tienda y se despedían con un gesto con la mano hacia David, a lo que David solo pudo hacer el mismo gesto, solo para segundos después dejarse caer en su silla con pesimismo. Que mas daba, era el cuento de cada viernes.

- Pfff, porque no le dices que si alguna vez, quizás esas fiestas donde el tal Alfred son realmente buenas- Patty se carcajeaba con su propia broma.

-Si Patty, también podríamos ir a las fiestas de Joe- Quinn le recordó a su vecino, un chico con problemas de sobrepeso que cada vez que veía a Patty, le daba una mirada como si quisiera comérsela. Patty solo la miro con asco- No vamos a ir por la vida haciendo caridad, bitch.

-Esta bien, no seas idiota que era una broma. Deja de arrugar la frente que te van a aparecer arrugas.

Quinn la miro arrugando no toda la frente si no toda la cara, a lo que Patty repitió el gesto pero sacándole la lengua, no mucha madurez para jóvenes de 17 años.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Patty, era Alan, el mejor amigo de ambas y reciente novio de Patty.

Patty descolgó y puso inmediatamente el manos libre.

-Amor, estamos camino a tu casa, en unos 10 minutos estamos allá.

-_Está bien amor, si Droopy-Quinn está escuchando, que sepa que quiero mi CD de Janis Joplin de vuelta, seguro la muy descarada se lo lleva al pueblo ese donde va_-

-Tranquilo Chobits, deberías estar halagado porque yo este escuchando tu música, como sea, lo llevo en mi bolso, así que deja de llorar y espera a que lleguemos.

-_Ok, no se distraigan en el camino, paz y amor_-Decía Alan cortando y haciendo quien sabe que en su propia casa.

-Estás segura de que no es Gay?- Bromeo Quinn – Escuchar a Janis Joplin con tanto fanatismo no puede ser sano.

-Lo conocemos desde que teníamos 12 años Q, sabes que no es gay-Decía con seriedad pero sonriendo disimuladamente mientras conducía.

* * *

Ese viernes se convirtió en un viernes especial, la salida con sus amigos ya no era la típica salida en que iban a una fiesta del instituto o se quedaban en una de las tres casas para beber, comer y reír como desquiciados, a pesar de que las tres personalidades eran completamente distintas, supieron convivir y hacerse grandes amigos por todos aquellos momentos que los unían.

Patty siempre le recordó un poco a su madre Judy, siempre tan sumisa, de una belleza increíble, pero para nada superficial. Alan en cambio era muy eufórico y un Geek de esos que solo encuentras en la sala de computación en cada momento libre entre clase y clase, no por eso menos guapo, solo se escapaba del estereotipo del atlético chico de 17 años.

Quien iba a decir que la bella Patty, deseada por todos, iba a terminar con el chico mas Geek del instituto. Para Quinn era simple, Alan y Patty se merecían mutuamente.

Si bien era una despedida, triste como cualquier otra, también significaba un momento de alegría. Los amigos de Quinn sabían que esta necesitaba un cambio después del divorcio de sus padres, además de la necesidad de tener a su madre cerca como cualquier chica de su edad. Por eso Patty y Alan le regalaron a Quinn sus mejores sonrisas durante toda la noche y juntos recordaron todos los momentos más memorables de su amistad.

Quinn podría ser fría y despiadada a veces con quienes no conocía, tal vez en algún momento lo fue con Patty, así como también lo fue con Alan, pero ellos supieron leer las señales a través de ella y con paciencia y dedicación se ganaron un lugar en el corazón de Quinn.

* * *

Cuando Quinn entro por primera vez en la escuela primaria con la edad de 6 años, se mostraba completamente perdida en un mundo de niños grandes, como ella los llamaba, en el que no creía que existiera espacio para ella.

Esa actitud fue lo que le valió un sinfín de burlas el primer día de clases.

La mayoría de los niños podían ser muy crueles a veces, a pesar de que la pequeña Quinn era una niña muy dulce y hermosa, los niños de 6 años no podían ver mas allá de una niña asustadiza que al final del día termino llorando, pidiendo que alguien trajera a su hermana Frannie, la cual cursaba su 4 año de primaria. Frannie no se demoro en aparecer y juntas de la mano llegaron a la salida de la escuela donde las esperaban sus padres.

La situación no cambio los días siguientes y no había mucho que los padres de la pequeña pudieran hacer, además de advertir a los profesores que mantuvieran un ojo sobre su pequeña para que no tuviera más problemas.

Pero los profesores estaban en sus propios asuntos y probablemente preferían ir a buscar un café al salón de profesores y comer esas ricas donas que los esperaban allí cada día, que cuidar de una pequeña niña solo porque recibía un par de bromas durante los recreos.

No fue hasta que su hermana y algunas amigas de ella presenciaron una de las bromas, que consistía en amarrar a Quinn desde el cuello a los pies con las sogas para saltar la cuerda a uno de los postes de la resbaladilla, que decidieron tomar la justicia por sus propias manos, y rociaron a cada niño que se les pasara por delante con la manguera que sobresalía de una de las paredes del establecimiento.

Ese día Frannie se gano un castigo de una semana sin poder salir, pero Quinn se gano una heroína. Sus padres nunca apoyaron la violencia, pero para sus adentros, nada podía hacerlos sentir más orgullosos que ver como Frannie defendía a su hermana menor.

Tal vez no fue la mayor enseñanza que su hermana mayor le pudo haber enseñado, pero ese día Quinn supo que la única manera de sobrellevar sus días en la escuela, seria teniendo una actitud como la de su hermana. Por eso cada día, a cualquiera que intentara siquiera acercarse a ella con malas intenciones, le enviaba una mirada retadora, todo lo retadora que podría verse una rubiecita adorable de 6 añitos.

Ese fue el primer recuerdo que venía a su mente cada vez que tenía que enfrentar a personas nuevas, en lugares nuevos.

Hoy en día lo aplicaba de manera inconsciente.


	4. Compartir el mismo espacio

**Capítulo Tercero**

**Compartir el mismo espacio**

La despedida con su padre no fue tan alentadora como la de sus amigos.

Esta vez no había lágrimas, quizás porque Russel no se mostraba sentimental en público, sobretodo si eran las cientos de personas que recorrían el aeropuerto de Columbus.

Fue un viaje tranquilo y sin preámbulos, tal como quería que fuera.

Al tocar suelo en el aeropuerto de Lima, lo primero que paso por su mente fue lo poco concurrido que estaba ese aeropuerto, no quería ni imaginar la poca cantidad de gente que viviría allí.

Con un suspiro, paso por el corto camino que se recorría hasta llegar al sector de compra de pasajes, donde supuestamente la iba a esperar su madre.

No fue difícil encontrarla, sonrió con cariño cuando la vio mirando una revista mientras estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la terminal. A su madre los años no le pesaban, no parecía una mujer de 37 años, fácilmente se le podrían quitar 10 años a esa edad, y el estilo hippie que adopto en sus vestimentas ayudaba en eso.

-mamá…-Dijo a Judy cuando se acerco lo suficiente. Esta levantó inmediatamente la vista.

-¿Quinnie?...¡Quinnie!- Justo antes de casi asfixiarla con un abrazo, le mostro esa enorme sonrisa que hace mas de 6 meses no veía.

-Mama, te extrañe demasiado-Era obvio que su madre la amaba más que a cualquier otra persona, entendía perfectamente porque se tuvo que marchar hace mas de 6 meses.

-Quinnie, mi amor, estas tan grande cielo… y hermosa, estas bellísima, mírate nada mas- Le apretaba los cachetes de la cara y Quinn reía por el entusiasmo de su madre- No te rías de tu madre Quinn, hace mucho tiempo no te veía. Vamos, vamos al auto rápido para que puedas descansar un poco del viaje y de paso me cuentes que tal se ha portado tu padre. Supe que se inscribió a un club de lectura… ese hombre cada día se pone más sentimental.

-Yo te conté lo del club mama, sabes que necesita distraerse, no ha parado de trabajar desde que tenía 17 años.

-Lo sé cariño, pero algún deporte no le vendría mal, sobretodo para un hombre de 40 años…ha ganado algo de peso, desde que tiene 30 ha ido ganando un kilito cada año-Judy se mordía l labio y sonreía aguantando la risa. Quinn solo la observada negando con la cabeza y sonriendo como su madre.

-Es obvio que no lo has visto ahora mama, ha adelgazado mucho, lo hago comer más verduras y menos hamburguesas- Dijo con orgullo

-Oh, eso es perfecto cielo, porque debo decirte que ahora soy vegetariana y en mi casa no se cocinan nada más que verduras- Dijo Judy con mucha seriedad y asintiendo hacia la carretera con determinación

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

Estaba bien que su madre quisiera cambiar su estilo de vida, pero ella necesitaba su tocino en las mañanas, era el único tipo de carne que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Sabes que no voy a dejar de comer tocino, acepto lo de las verduras desde la hora del almuerzo en adelante.

Su madre suspiro esperando eso, por supuesto que lo esperaba. La primera vez que Quinn comió tocino, no durmió en toda la noche, impaciente por que llegara el otro día para comerlo de nuevo.

-Está bien, pero solo en las mañana, y lo tendrás que cocinar tu, estas manos no han tocado nada animal desde hace mucho tiempo… Oh excepto a los animalitos vivos por supuesto- Su madre sonreía y aparcaba frente a una casa que nada tenía que ver con la casa que tenían en Columbus, esta parecía más…mas…hogareña.

La casa en si era muy pequeñita, sospechaba que no tenía más de 2 dormitorios y un baño, lo cual corroboro cuando paso la puerta de entrada. Su madre más atrás se adelantaba y tomaba su mano diciéndole que iban a hacer un recorrido por la casa. Dejo la maleta cerca de la puerta de entrada y se pregunto qué tanto recorrido necesitaría en esa pequeña casa.

Lo curioso es que las casas vecinas del vecindario eran todas de un gran tamaño y parecían tener un terreno muy amplio.

-Este es mi cuarto, cuidado con los frascos que tienes a tu lado Quinnie, son unos aceites especiales para las sesiones de masajes que hago los sábados- Quinn miro hacia los frascos, debían ser al menos cien.

-Acá esta el cuarto de baño, lo vamos a tener que compartir, solo hay uno en la pieza en toda la casa, es mucho mejor cuando se vive de a dos, ¿verdad cielo?-su madre la miro buscando aprobación.

Quinn solo atino a asentir rápidamente, aunque no muy de acuerdo con esto, a ella le gustaba su privacidad.

Le mostro la cocina y el salón lo vio apenas entraba a la casa, no había mucho que destacar, solo que eran casi tan pequeños como cada cuarto de la casa.

-Y esta, es tu habitación, intente recordar tus gustos para los colores, pero si mal no recuerdo una vez dijiste que te gustaban todos- Quinn la miro con temor, ¿iba a tener una habitación pintada como un circo? Al parecer su renovada madre podría ser capaz de eso.

Judy pudo percibir esto y sonrió en complicidad, le pidió a Quinn que abriera la puerta del cuarto, y cuando esta lo hizo, se sorprendió por encontrar un cuarto totalmente vacío y con las paredes en blanco.

-Pensé que te gustaría pintar tu propia habitación, se que tu padre no te dejaba pintar murales porque no iban con la casa, pero aquí somos libres de hacer ese tipo de cos…-Se vio interrumpida por un abrazo inesperado de su hija.

-Gracias mama, es…es…el mejor regalo de todos… es como un lienzo enorme…wow, voy a necesitar mucha pintura-Quinn volvía a mirar su cuarto esta vez con adoración, pintaba las paredes con su imaginación.

-Por eso no te preocupes, lo hable con tu padre y el envió algo de dinero, puedes ir a la tienda cuando gustes para tener tus pinturas- Le sonrió con cariño a su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, y le acaricio la cabeza mientras esta seguía mirando su cuarto.

-Los muebles están en una habitación que está en el patio trasero. Yo voy a ayudar a mover eso mañana, pensé que no te importaría dormir conmigo esta noche, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, si mama, muero por pasar tiempo así contigo, en verdad te extrañe- Esta vez la veía con ojos acuosos, pero evito a toda costa las lagrimas- Podríamos ver una película, comer palomitas.

-Claro que si amor, ahora ve a descansar un poco a mi cuarto. Mientras yo voy a preparar la cena.

Así lo hizo, llevo su maleta al cuarto de su madre y tomo una siesta de 2 horas.

Al parecer la vida con su madre iba a ser muy distinta a la vida que tenía hasta ahora con su padre. Quizás no vivirían de la misma manera, pero podían compartir el mismo espacio.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron muy distintos, se llevaba ciertas sorpresas con respecto a la casa de su madre, al parecer tenía el mismo terreno que todos los vecinos, pero ella envió a demoler casi la mitad de la casa, diciendo que no necesitaba tanto espacio.

Su lógica parecía una locura hasta cierto punto para Quinn, hasta que se dio cuenta del patio que tenía su madre. Era el patio trasero más hermoso que había visto, ¿un invernadero en una esquina? ¿una piscina? ¿Un pequeño bar de cocteles justo al lado de esta? ¿Una hamaca que colgaba entre dos árboles? ¿Tablas de madera para recostarse y tomar el sol? ¿Antorchas rodeando todo el perímetro? HELL YEAH. Era el paraíso en un terreno de 150 m2.

Se propuso disfrutar de el para las dos semanas que le quedaban de vacaciones, al igual que disfruto pintando su cuarto y pasando tiempo con su madre.

Hace meses necesitaba todo esto… Pero no se arrepentía de tomar la decisión de vivir todo ese tiempo con su padre.

* * *

Capítulos cortos, pero todos tienen un gran significado en la historia.

Desde ahora empiezan mas diálogos y Quinn empieza el instituto, supongo que esa es la parte más interesante de leer Faberry, el momento en que Quinn y Rachel tienen alguna interacción.

Saludos.


	5. William McKinley High School

**Capitulo Cuarto**

**Parte 1**

**William Mckinley High School**

-William McKinley High School – Leyo por Quinta vez

Tenía en sus manos las indicaciones que le dio su madre para llegar a su escuela.

Su madre insistió en llevarla ella, pero no creyó que podría perderse en un pueblo… y no lo hizo.

Frente a ella tenia el establecimiento. Estaba en la calle de enfrente mirando fijamente el lugar donde pasaría todo el año escolar que le quedaba. Suspiro, y cuando quiso avanzar alguien le hablo.

-Estas mirando a los duendes verdad?

Quinn se volteo, encontró a una rubia de su edad, comiendo una enorme paleta de colores y mirando donde ella estaba mirando antes.

-De…de que duendes estas hablando- no sabia ni porque le preguntaba, probablemente esa chica estaba loca.

-Los duendes que viven en la azotea de la escuela. Por eso no nos dejan subir, por los duendes- Decía la rubia con mucha seriedad y la cara embarrada en caramelo.

Quinn miro de nuevo a la escuela, creyó que la chica estaba jugando con ella, pero cuando miro de nuevo al techo de la escuela, pudo ver a unos hombres de traje verde arreglando algo, probablemente eran trabajadores arreglando algún cable eléctrico.

-No los mires durante mucho tiempo, podrían decidir dejar la azotea y hacer cosas de duendes contigo.- Fue lo último que escucho Quinn antes de verla pasar por su lado y dirigirse a la escuela.

Quinn se quedo procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir "_ok, eso fue raro_" Pensó. Definitivamente no quería volver a encontrarse con la loca de los duendes. Así que entro por la entrada lateral de la escuela.

Cuando paso la puerta, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera congelado, cada uno de los alumnos del pasillo volteo a mirarla.

Estaba acostumbrada a las miradas, las recibía mas a menudo desde que empezó a crecerle el busto, sobretodo de parte de los chicos, lo cual hacia que automáticamente creara un rechazo hacia esos seres babosos que la miraban como si fuera una presa.

Activo su cara de indiferencia y le alzo una ceja con desinterés a cada uno de esos "animales salvajes"- Palabras de ella- que la mirara por más de 2 segundos.

Se dirigió a paso rápido a la oficina del director.

Cuando entro, este le gritaba con un acento hindú a una chica de aspecto latino, muy hermosa, pero parecía como si quisiera tomar las tijeras del escritorio y enterrárselas en el cuello al director.

-No le pregunte si le importa señorita López, es la segunda vez en la mañana que un alumno alega haber recibido un Slushie de su parte, ¡su conducta no es apropiada para esta escuela!

-Y yo le acabo de decir que quiero que me muestre las pruebas- Desmentía las acusaciones- Ese chico Rory miente. Siempre me quiere dejar mal. Siente envidia porque Sugar me prefiere a mí.

-No quiero conocer sus líos amorosos señorita López! Y como sabe usted que fue Rory quien la acuso.

Esta vez Santana no pudo decir nada, solo trago fuertemente sabiendo que lo había arruinado.

-Solo es una advertencia por esta vez López, la próxima vez no tendré consideración. Ahora vaya a clases y procure no escaparse del establecimiento.

Santana se volteó y cuando quiso salir por la puerta vio a Quinn.

-Y tú que me vez Dorothy- Paso por su lado y empujo su hombro

Quinn se sorprendió para sus adentros y la miro desafiante pero no hizo comentario alguno, solo se encamino hacia el director.

-Sr Figgins…

-Señorita Fabray!, es un placer tenerla en la escuela, se porque vino. Tenga, acá esta su horario de clases. También necesitaba decirle que es necesario que asista al menos a dos clubes. Acá tiene la lista de todos a los que se puede inscribir.

-Señor Figgins yo…

-También le recuerdo que por ser la primera semana, no habrá que asistir a ningún club, por lo que tiene hasta el viernes para decidirse.

-Si, pero Sr Figgins

-Acá tiene también la combinación de su casillero-le paso un papel que decía "Casillero 067 -Combinación 547818"- memorícela y después bote el papel, ya sabe como son los chicos en las escuelas, los chicos y sus travesuras…- Decía negando con la cabeza.

-Director, quería dec...

-Ahora vaya a clases señorita Fabray. No hay excusas para llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Se le quedo mirando un momento, pero el director se quedo con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción, como si estuviera recordando sus años de juventud en la India.

Sabia que no iba a conseguir mucho mas con ese hombre, solo parecía escucharse a si mismo.

Si necesitaba ubicarse en la escuela iba a tener que preguntarle a alguien. Pero a quien…

Se encamino de nuevo por el pasillo.

Suspiro pesadamente preguntándose a quien le preguntaría.

Descarto a las porristas y jugadores, nunca se sabe si pertenecen a los buenos o a los malos, y ella no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Vio a una pareja de rasgos asiáticos que se miraba con ternura apoyados en uno de los lockers, el le acariciaba la mejilla a ella, como iba a arruinar un momento tan jodidamente tierno? Siguió avanzando.

A paso rápido por una esquina se aproximaba un chico con un afro judío y unos lentes de pasta-"nerd"- pensó inmediatamente, estaba tratando de entrevistar a un chico con un mohawk, le preguntaba algo acerca de la fiesta de la semana pasada, el chico parecía agradable, pero cuando paso por su lado.

-Baby mama, debes ser nueva por acá, espera a que Puckusaurius te conozco, se van a llevar increíble- Unos jugadores de futbol se reían como idiotas de la broma del chico y golpeaban sus manos en lo alto mientras Quinn se seguía alejando. No sabía quién era Puckusaurius y no sabía si quería conocerlo.

Negó con la cabeza para limpiar sus pensamientos y miro de nuevo la tarjeta que le dieron. "067, 067, 067" Estaba entre los 114, había comenzado con los 030 y no vio su casillero entre ellos. "que carajo". Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

-Te ves un poco perdida

Se voltio y vio a la que parecía la chica perfecta para preguntar algo. Pelo castaño, ojos azules, muy guapa, de sonrisa agradable y los ojos mas tiernos que había visto. Pero Quinn no caía en la superficialidad, por eso mantuvo su rostro de seriedad todo el tiempo.

-Sí, solo necesito encontrar mi casillero, es el…-miro de nuevo la tarjeta-067

-¡Vaya!, yo tengo el 060, te llevo y aprovechas de decirme de dónde eres. Por cierto, Soy Marley-Le extendió la mano para saludar

Quinn podía ser antipática con todo el mundo, pero no era maleducada, por eso respondió el saludo.

-Si… Em, soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

-Un gusto Quinn, ¿eres de Lima?

-Nop…- Fue seca al responder, realmente no quería conocer a nadie en este momento, solo encontrar el maldito casillero.

-Bueno, entonces, de donde eres

Llegaron muy rápido al casillero, solo era cosa de doblar la esquina y avanzar un poco. Felizmente se dio cuenta de que su casillero era el último en la fila, justo al lado había un ventanal con una agradable vista a las áreas verdes de la escuela.

-Sabes Marlene, no quiero ser grosera pero tengo cosas que hacer y en las que pensar, gracias por lo del casillero y todo eso

-Es… Marley, si, claro… Adiós Quinn, ya hablaremos-La miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa tan dulce que Quinn casi se arrepiente por haber sido tan vil.

La pobre chica se dio la vuelta y camino hacia uno de los casilleros de enfrente.

Sin más, comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que le iban a servir para ese año. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía remordimientos por lo sucedido con Marley, pero no iba a flaquear, ella no podría volver a relacionarse de la misma manera con los chicos de su edad… no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando saco solo lo necesario para asistir a clases, cerró su casillero. No boto el papelito con la combinación, lo haría al llegar a su casa. No podía fiarse de su memoria en el primer dia de clases, había muchas cosas que memorizar.

Aun le quedaban 5 minutos antes de entrar a su primera clase. Historia…genial, siempre se le dio bien, se consideraba una humanista de corazón, nada tenía ella que ver con la ciencia, pero no por eso descuidaba sus notas en esos ramos.

No sabia como sacar provecho a sus 5 minutos libres, asi que se fijo en la primera puerta que había frente a su casillero. Ni siquiera noto que Marley ya no estaba en ese pasillo. La puerta tenia escrito "Laboratorio de computación" en el vidrio, en letras grandes y negras.

Se encogió de hombros y se limito a descubrir que había detrás de esa puerta.

Cuando entró, su vista se desenfoco, capturo el paisaje total del salón. Al menos 15 computadores en orden de 5 computadores por cada 3 filas.

Vio a un chico rubio con los labios más grandes que había visto en su vida después de los de Angelina Jolie, estaba sentado en uno de los computadores, tenía un mando de juego y hacia los mismos sonidos de disparo que hacia el juego. Cuando el chico la noto, su cara se ruborizo por completo.

Se le quedo mirando mientras pestañaba inmóvil en su silla. No era para menos, Quinn es la chica más hermosa que él había visto.

-Hola-Saludo el chico con timidez. Se rio para sus adentros y le levanto una ceja al muchacho, solo para después voltearse e irse, eludiendo el saludo. Después descubriría que ese chico tan tímido se llama Sam.

Salió de la sala, vio su celular, aun faltaba un minuto. Pero el minuto pasaría mientras se encaminaba a su salón.

Las miradas hacia ella aun no se detenían y los murmullos se escuchaban fuertes, a esa escuela en el pueblo de Lima no debían llegar muchos alumnos nuevos.

Ignoro las miradas y siguió buscando la puerta que dijera "Salón de Historia" en ella, o algo por el estilo. No se demoro mucho en encontrarla y entró.

Al otro lado de la puerta debían haber unos 12 alumnos, parecían faltar mas por las mesas que estaban aun vacías.

Noto a los chicos asiáticos en los primeros asientos, ese chico Puck estaba en la última fila con la cabeza enterrada en la mesa, seguramente durmiendo, justo al lado de él estaba esa chica Santana, hablaba con otra muchacha de cabello castaño, un asiento delante de la latina y le daba la espalda a Quinn, esta vestía un vestido blanco y un suéter amarillo. Al parecer la chica retaba a la latina por su altercado con el director. Al menos eso creyó cuando escucho "Y tienes suerte de que no te suspendan el primer día de clases".

No era asunto suyo, así que no podía importarle menos.

Busco un asiento en la primera fila cercano a la ventana y espero a que llegara el profesor.

Mientras tanto seguían llegando otros alumnos, la loca de los duendes, que le sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella, un chico altísimo con cara de niño, no muy buena combinación, si además le agregamos la sonrisa de idiota que tenia, este se fue a sentar unos asientos más atrás, llegaron también los dos que celebraron la broma del Puckusaurius, Davis y Karofsky, nombres que menciono su profesora de historia durante la clase, y llego el chico con la piel más blanca, las mejillas mas rosadas y la ropa mas a la moda de probablemente toda la escuela, quizá de todo Lima, se sentó a un lado de una chica de color y empezaron a hablar, no se callaron en todo lo que quedaba de la hora de clases.

Algunos chicos intentaron hablarle, como Brittany, que decía cosas tan incoherentes como la de los duendes, o los asiáticos que se llamaban Tina Cohen-Chang y Mike Chang, pero ella solo los ignoraba o evadía sus preguntas. Después de un tiempo solo desistieron en su intento de acercarse a ella.

En general la clase estuvo tranquila.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el primer receso, salió rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder, y tenía una escuela que recorrer.

Sabía que algunos ya podrían haberla considerado demasiado fría, demasiado hostil, pero no le importaba, estaba ahí por su madre y porque necesitaba alejarse un tiempo de Columbus, no necesitaba amigos para sobrevivir a esa escuela. Ella era Quinn Fabray, podía valerse por si misma, soportaría ese año y después se iría a estudiar Bellas Artes, ¿Dónde?, aun no lo decidía, pero sería fuera de Ohio y los amargos recuerdos que quedaban en ese estado.

Con esos pensamientos se dispuso a caminar hacia la primera puerta que vio, "Glee Club" Se leía esta vez en una inscripción al costado de la puerta. No tenía idea de lo que era un Glee Club, pero ahora lo averiguaría.

Abrió la puerta y vio… Nada interesante, solo sillas a un lado del gran salón, trofeos en una estantería y un chico en silla de ruedas. Tal vez ese chico podía resolverle la duda.

-Hola – Debía ser el primer chico al que saludaba con sinceridad en toda la mañana.

-Oh, hola, si estas buscando al Sr. Schuester el no vendrá acá hasta el inicio del club – El chico se reajustaba las gafas, sonreía y movía su silla hasta quedar un poco más cerca de ella.

-No, yo solo quería saber de qué se trataba el club, nunca había escuchado hablar del Glee Club.

-Bueno… no todas las escuelas de estados unidos tienen un Glee Club, en realidad es más común que no tengan uno. Más común es que tengan una banda – Quinn asintió con interés, al parecer no se equivoco preguntándole a ese chico – El Glee club es el coro de la escuela, ensayamos durante todo el año para poder participar en las competencias que se hacen entre las escuelas, el año pasado ganamos las nacionales – Eso si logro sorprender a Quinn, ¿ese pueblo ganando algo a nivel nacional? Había que ver que tanto talento podían tener.

-Vaya, deben tener algunos talentos por acá. Lástima que yo no sepa cantar, probablemente me servirían los créditos para la universidad – Dijo Quinn caminando alrededor de la sala para observar los detalles.

- No solo es necesario cantar, en realidad tenemos 3 integrantes que solo saben bailar, o hacen los coros donde no resalte demasiado su voz.

Medito las opciones, ella era buena bailarina, le gustaba bailar desde que tenía memoria, y era obvio que ese club tenía cierta importancia en el país, no podía darse el lujo de rechazar tal oportunidad.

-Entonces, si quisiera unirme a este…club, que debo hacer, tengo que audicionar?

-Claro, pero los encargados de las audiciones son el Sr. Schuester, junto con los capitanes, Rachel y Finn. ¿Quieres que hable con ellos para que audiciones esta semana? – Pregunto Arti amablemente. Parecía feliz porque alguien mostrara interés en el Club, y una presencia como la de esa chica nunca estaba demás al momento de las presentaciones.

-No, gracias, ya lo buscare yo si decido entrar, gracias…

-Arti, y puedes encontrarlo en la oficina al lado de la sala de profesores, la número 13… Espera, me dices tu nombre?

-Quinn Fabray. Gracias Arti, fuiste de mucha ayuda, ahora me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos por ahí – Si podía llegar a agradarle alguien, ese alguien debía ser Arti, tal vez era el hecho de que estaba en una silla de ruedas. No quería caer en algo tan bajo como fijarse en eso, pero se negaba a confiar en quien tuviera completo control sobre su propio cuerpo.

-Adiós Quinn, espero verte audicionar

Saludo al chico con un movimiento de mano para luego abandonar el salón.

Después de esa charla los únicos minutos que tenía le servirían para sacar sus libros del casillero e ir a la siguiente clase, eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

**POV Quinn**

Química no fue más interesante que Historia, tome el mismo asiento y no levante la mirada del mismo más que para mirar lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Cuando se termino esa clase, fui la primera en salir.

Me dirigí al final del pasillo y al fin vi un mapa completo de la escuela, dos mapas en realidad, uno por cada nivel.

Entonces pensé en dirigirme al gimnasio, aun me quedaban 20 minutos para el comienzo de la tercera clase, después llegaría la hora del almuerzo.

El sistema estaba pensado minuciosamente

Cada clase duraba 90 minutos, cada receso 20 minutos, al llegar la hora del almuerzo nos daban 40 minutos para coger la comida de nuestro casillero o de la cafeteria, comer, y luego descansar unos minutos antes de que comenzara el horario del club al que iríamos, el cual duraba hasta las 3:00 p.m.

El sistema de todos los días era el mismo. Muy rutinario y aburrido si me preguntan.

Con esos pensamientos llegue al gimnasio, había algunos chicos en el, nadie conocido para mí.

Me senté en las gradas a observar el ambiente que se vivía en el lugar. Aunque aun no comenzaran los clubes, sabía que algunos chicos pertenecían a los diferentes deportes que se daban en la escuela porque traían la vestimenta del equipo, no era para nada sorprendente…

Como en cualquier escuela, el más fuerte sobrevive, y llevar el uniforme del equipo de la escuela siempre daba un toque de intimidación hacia los demás alumnos.

Nada interesante había en aquel gimnasio, así que de la misma manera en que llegue, salí del lugar.

Me quedaban 10 minutos, recordé haber visto en el mapa el salón de Arte, definitivamente era un lugar al que me gustaría ir.

Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia ese salón y cuando llegue y abrí la puerta, miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, los atriles me recordaron los atriles que nunca tuve, en la época en que nació mi interés por el arte, mis padres no tenían los recursos para pagar cosas demasiado caras, asi que mi padre me construyo con algunas maderas del garaje, una superficie lo mas resistente que pudo conseguir para que yo y Frannie pudiéramos pintar allí. El solo hecho de recordar como Frannie me pintaba las manos para que yo fuera marcando todo el papel de dibujo con ellas, hizo que se me aguaran los ojos… Todavia podía escuchar su risa cuando en vez de marcar el papel, marque toda su cara.

Pero no era momento de llorar, no dejaría que nadie me viera en ese estado, y aun quería saber que otros secretos había en ese salón.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando sentí a alguien abrir la puerta

-Quinn, no pensé que hubiera alguien mas acá- De nuevo, era Marley…


	6. William McKinley High School Pt 2

**Capítulo Cuarto**

**Parte 2**

**William McKinley High School**

**FIN POV QUINN**

-¿No debería estar acá?- Pregunto Quinn mirando hacia uno de los cuadros que adornaban el salón

-Bueno… nadie te lo prohíbe, pero, puedo preguntarte ¿qué haces acá? Es decir, no hay muchos chicos a los que les interese el arte en esta escuela, ¿Estas interesada en unirte al club? – Marley mostraba la misma emoción que Arti y se acercaba a Quinn con una sonrisa.

-La verdad… si, está en mi primera opción. Bueno, ya vi el salón, ahora me voy a preparar para la siguiente clase, nos vemos – Paso a un lado de Marley y se dirigió a paso rápido a la salida y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-¡Espera! - Demonios… estuvo cerca – Seguro no lo sabes, pero yo pertenezco al club de Arte desde la escuela primaria, si quieres puedo ayudarte antes de que comiences, para nivelarte con el resto… - Las intensiones de Marley eran buenas, no sabía porque pero sentía que tenía que ayudar a Quinn, se veía tan perdida, no solo por ser nueva en la escuela, había algo mas...

- Y seguro no lo sabes tú Marley, pero yo SOY Arte, yo VIVO Arte y RESPIRO Arte desde que tengo memoria – Salía su vena autosuficiente y orgullosa a la vista - probablemente conozco mas de arte que el propio profesor – Ahora estaba alardeando - Y como dije antes, me tengo que ir – Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y salió dejando a Marley dentro, de pie en el medio del salón, observando tristemente como Quinn se alejaba.

"Enseñarme a mí, ¿nivelarme? Seguro el resto no ha ido a un museo en su vida, ¿Siquiera hay museos en Lima? Probablemente no…"

Eran los pensamientos de Quinn mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase. Español

Fue la primera en llegar, así que fácilmente pudo conseguir el mismo asiento que tomo en las dos clases anteriores.

La segunda persona en entrar fue Brittany, llegaba sola y sonreía al ver a Quinn, por supuesto Quinn no respondió al gesto. Se sentó al lado de esta y se quedo mirando hacia adelante aun sonriendo.

Era extraño, la clase anterior no parecía querer parar de hablarle, ahora solo sonreía con…¿tristeza? Y miraba al frente.

Quinn no se consideraba una persona sensible con el resto, excepto con sus padres y amigos, pero esa niña provoco algo en ella. Ternura quizás… Se veía muy dulce e inocente, a pesar de sus rarezas.

Pero no podía conocer a alguien en un día, nadie le aseguraba que era una persona en la que podía confiar.

No vio al resto que entraba en clases, solo a veces miraba de reojo a Brittany, quien no le devolvió la mirada en lo que quedaba de clases.

Entro el profesor, no parecía mayor de 35 años, o se mantenía realmente bien.

-Chicos, siento llegar tarde, es la primera clase del año, así que no los voy a atormentar con materia, vamos a repasar lo que vimos el año anterior. Sé que tenemos una alumna nueva… - Escribió su propio nombre en la pizarra y cuando volteo miro directamente a Quinn– Bienvenida a la escuela… - Miro una hoja que tenía el nombre de Quinn marcado – Quinn Fabray, seguro ya te lo han dicho muchas veces – No, no se lo había dicho nadie en todo el día – Espero que te estés adaptando lo mejor posible - El hombre sonrió amable.

-Gracias, profesor Schuester, ha sido un buen primer día – Sonrió de vuelta solo por educación y sintió las miradas de todos en clase.

La clase de Español con ese profesor se le hizo entretenida, el hombre era ciertamente muy agradable, recordó también que Arti lo menciono como el profesor del Glee club, eso le daba una razón más para audicionar.

Para cuando termino la clase salió mirando su celular.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, tenia veinte minutos para comer la fruta picada que trajo para comer, saldría tan temprano de clases que no valía la pena almorzar en ese lugar. Despues tendría veinte minutos mas para merodear.

Fue al casillero y saco lo que necesitaba.

No quería tener que lidiar con la cafetería, sabía que se iba a encontrar con muchas personas.

Saludos, sonrisas, invitaciones amables a sentarse con alguien, Puckusaurius en el peor de los casos… No gracias

Así que fue a las aéreas verdes que veía cada vez que estaba en su casillero.

Había bancos de madera muy cómodos, arboles que daban la sombra perfecta, una pilera con una forma muy fea de algún animal que no pudo distinguir y caminos de piedra para no tener que pisar el césped. Definitivamente se iba a convertir en su lugar preferido para pasar las horas del almuerzo. Y lo mejor de todo ¡No había nadie a la vista!

Paso así sus veinte minutos, disfrutando de su soledad, o de eso se intentaba convencer ella.

* * *

Cuando termino su comida, se levanto y camino, pasó por la cafetería y vio que aun estaba la mayoría del alumnado en el lugar. Un lugar menos que conocer, aunque fuera una vista superficial de todo.

Estaba caminando por la segunda planta, felizmente ya conocía la mayoría de esa escuela, "incluso a los duendes" Rio internamente por su propio pensamiento.

El pasillo se estaba comenzando a poblar, seguro la mayoría estaba terminando su hora de colación. Ya solo quedaba arreglar sus cosas e irse a casa, para la mayoría, para ella aun quedaba explorar un poco más.

Escucho un ruido al final del pasillo, el alboroto de las masas.

Solo podía ver a lo lejos como todos se dispersaban y se apegaban a sus casilleros para dejar pasar a unas chicas con uniformes de porrista.

Se veían intimidantes, las conto rápidamente, eran siete en total, y en el centro, liderando al grupo, Santana Lopez.

Observo cómo se acercaron por el pasillo, llevaban cada una vasos grandes en sus manos, pudo ver como sobresalía una especie de granizado en cada uno de ellos y de diferente color.

Todas se dirigieron con decisión al mismo punto, el cual ella aun no terminaba de descubrir, pero no demoro mucho en hacerlo.

Parecía que el tiempo iba más lento, se pararon frente a ese chico blanquísimo que vio en clases, Kurt creía haber escuchado que se llamaba, y Mercedes, la chica de color.

Y Entonces, uno de los peores ataques de bullying que vio en su vida, todas las chicas lanzaron el contenido de los vasos a esos dos chicos.

El mundo termino de detenerse para Quinn, no escucho ni vio más que el atroz acto que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Pero cuando volvió a la realidad…

Todo el pasillo reía, a nadie parecía importarle realmente, solo vio a los asiáticos un poco mas allá evitando mirar la humillación pública, ellos no rieron. Vio a ese chico alto junto a Puckusaurius, o como se llamase, aguantando la risa y Puckusaurius no la aguantaba tanto.

Todo esto provoco en Quinn un sentimiento por sobre cualquiera… Furia.

Si algo odiaba, es que alguien abusara de los demás, no soportaba el daño físico. Por eso se dirigió a esas chicas, concretamente a Santana, como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo.

-Quien te crees que eres idiota-Grito Quinn, todo el pasillo detuvo las risas por completo, mirando a la misteriosa chica nueva que poco y nada hablaba, gritarle a la HBIC de la escuela – Eres una cobarde, atacando a los demás con todo tu grupito de amigas, igual de cobardes que tu. Creen tener poder porque atacan en manada, igual que los animales, - A esta altura Santana tenia la boca abierta incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, nadie la había desafiado de esa manera en su vida - a dos chicos que son incapaces de defenderse, son siete contra dos, maldita descerebrada –

Salió a la luz una Quinn totalmente irracional, no podía ver a través de la furia que sentía. No alcanzo a procesar los problemas en los que se podía meter, al fin y al cabo, serian siete contra una.

Ella era indiferente, media insensible y hasta fría, pero nunca, nunca podría llegar a atacar a alguien de la manera en que esas chicas lo hicieron.

Santana pareció recobrar la compostura, miro hacia atrás, donde el resto de sus "amigas" habían retrocedido algunos pasos por el miedo que les provoco Quinn.-"Cobardes"- Pensó Santana.

Entonces se escucho un grito desde el fondo del pasillo.

-¡Muévanse holgazanes!, el espectáculo está a punto de terminar para todos ustedes –Todos se dispersaron del pasillo en cuestión de segundos.

Era una mujer rubia que Quinn no había visto hasta ahora, tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, vestía un traje deportivo y se dirigía hacia ellas dos con una chica más pequeña. Las "amigas" de Santana habían arrancado a penas distinguieron la voz de la mujer.

Quinn noto que esa mujer imponía en el lugar, pero no había respeto en los rostros de todos, más bien era miedo.

-¡Santana! No sé qué clase de capitana serás si estas protagonizando espectáculos con la plebe de la escuela, haces que me cuestione tu liderazgo – No miro a Santana, más bien se quedo mirando fijamente a Quinn.

-S-Si, si Coach, yo…yo iba a mi c-casillero, cuan…cuando… – Santana se veía avergonzada, su coach la estaba recriminando en frente de la nueva.

Si esa mujer hacia tartamudear a Santana, no sabía si quería quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo.

-Me valen tus excusas Lopez, ahora ándate a hacer lo que ibas a hacer, antes que me arrepienta y le diga a Becky que es la nueva capitana - La chica más pequeña sonrió con suficiencia. Supuso que ella era Becky.

Santana bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminan sin rechistar, doblo el pasillo y no la vio en lo que quedaba de escuela.

La mujer siguió mirando a Quinn por unos largos segundos hasta que hablo.

- Y tu quien eres Ricitos, no recuerdo haberte visto en esta escuela llena de fracasados - Hablo tan cerca de Quinn que casi le escupe en toda la cara.

- Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray, soy nueva en la escuela - Quinn no se intimido y respondió lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Había pasado tanta mierda en su vida que una profesora de gimnasia no la iba a intimidar con un par de palabras.

- Por supuesto que lo eres Taylor Swift, ¡BECKY!, no te parece que la nueva parece una cantante adolescente de Country - Dijo Sue, y seguía mirando fijo a Quinn, le parecía tan conocida...

- Si que lo parece Coach

Quinn frunció las cejas.

- ¿Sabes que hago con los nuevos Taylor? Los exprimo hasta la medula y les saco toda la información por las narices para saber con quién estoy tratando, sobretodo a los que parecen angelitos colgando de los árboles navideños, suelen ser los peores y más si se meten con mi equipo de porristas. Vámonos Becky, le vamos a dar un momento de paz a Ricitos, porque después...- Se acerco mas a la cara de Quinn - Viene la guerra - Termino en un susurro que solo ella escucho y luego se alejo junto con Becky.

- Debo estar teniendo una pesadilla – Se dijo a si misma… o tal vez solo se estaba volviendo loca.

Mientras tanto, el pasillo volvió a la normalidad y ella miro hacia donde habían estado Mercedes y Kurt, ya no estaban, ¿Para qué iban a querer seguir ahí de todos modos?

Este día no podía ser normal.

Respiro profundamente y fue a preparar sus cosas al casillero, tratando de olvidar el mal rato que acababa de pasar, para ir al último lugar que quedaba por visitar en esa escuela. El auditorio...

* * *

Solo había un lugar más por visitar en esa escuela de locos. El día había sido largo y agotador.

Paso por las experiencias más extrañas que había pasado en mucho tiempo, y en un solo día.

Brittany, Puckusaurius, Santana, el chico del laboratorio de computación, Kurt, Mercedes, Arti, Tina, Mike, Marley, Sr. Schuester, Coach… Todos esos nombres probablemente la iban a seguir por el resto del día. O eso pensaba ella.

A medida que se acercaba al supuesto auditorio, escuchaba el sonido de un piano… era una melodía totalmente sutil, dulce a sus inexpertos oídos, quizá dulce también para los expertos.

Movió la cortina que dividía la parte de atrás del escenario con el escenario, no tenía idea de que nombre se le daba a cada cual, y entonces la vio.

Una chica que le daba la espalda, miraba hacia adelante en ese gran escenario, se veía pequeña y muy femenina desde el lugar donde estaba ella.

Vestía un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo que caía desde la cintura de una manera más holgada hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, lo acompañaba con un suéter amarillo sin abotonar. Era la misma chica que vio en clases con Santana.

Esperaba algo… el momento perfecto entre esa melodía para poder comenzar a cantar.

Entonces ocurrió…

"There were nights when the wind was so cold

that my body froze in bed

if I just listened to it

right outside the window"

Oh…Por…Dios…

Definitivamente esto no lo iba a olvidar nunca. Supero por completo lo que le había pasado durante ese extraño día.

* * *

N/A

Ok, se ha abierto la caja de pandora y, ¿ha dejado algún desastre?

Probablemente no, casi nadie lee esta historia , pero ya no puedo dejarla de lado, tengo que terminar si o si.

Les voy a tener que contar un secreto, si se los cuento estoy cumpliendo con un objetivo en mi lista.

Hace un tiempo vi una conferencia, de un Geek que vivía su vida como oficinista en Estados unidos, un día este tipo decidió que quería dejar de ser un gordito oficinista y empezar a vivir mejor su vida e hizo una lista, "Las 30 cosas que hacer porque…" bueno, era una lista de las cosas que él nunca había hecho, desde las cosas más cotidianas a los deportes extremos más extremos…

Yo me propuse a no ser tan vaga en mi vida e hice la misma lista, la cual voy a enseñarles ahora

**30 Cosas por hacer antes del 30 de junio de 2012**

1-Ir a una charla de filosofía

2-Hacer un curso de arte (Dibujo, Pintura, Cine, Música, etc.)

3-Correr más de 5 kilómetros por la carretera

4-Hacer voluntariado

5-Aprender primeros auxilios

6-Hacer algún deporte extremo (y no morir en el intento)

7-Escribir una historia, novela, cuento, fabula u otros. (he aquí el motivo de todo esto)

8-Salir por más de 5 días de mi casa, sin dinero

9-Ir al cine sola

10-Sacar una fotografía por cada región de Chile (Soy chilena)

11-Vivir en otro país por al menos 1 año

12-Sacarme una foto tipo C.d.I (DNI) y subirla a facebook (nada que decir respecto a esto)

14-Hacer una canción

15-Hacer un video para Youtube

16-Hacer algún ritual místico de sanación

17-Tener el peso perfecto

18-Escribir una autobiografía

19-Dibujar un autorretrato

20-Hacer un dibujo en tiempo real

21-Hacer un grafiti

22-Pintar un cuadro y terminarlo (nunca termino lo que empiezo)

23-Terminar una croquera llena de dibujos (engañe al sistema con una de 50 hjs.)

24-Escribir un poema

25-Preparar un plato de más de 8 procedimientos (Tengo complejo de chef)

26-Aprenderme una coreografía

27-leer un libro por semana hasta junio de 2013

28- Hacerme una regresión

29-Darle los buenos días a cada persona que me encuentre por la calle durante una semana.

30- Mostrarle esta lista a alguien y difundir

Sospecho que la persona que escribió "Every Little Thing" en esta página vio la misma conferencia, o se entero de esta conferencia de una manera. (Muy buen fic por cierto)

Ahora puedo tachar el número 29 y además invitarlos a hacer una lista como la mía y cambiar la rutina de una vez por todas. En serio, esta cosa te cambia la vida.

Saludos… Nicol


	7. La Brigada de los Vegetales

**Capitulo Quinto**

**La Brigada de los Vegetales**

Cuando llego a casa, saludo a su madre y comieron juntas. Después, se fueron a sentar en las tablas de madera que rodeaban la piscina y le conto absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en la escuela.

No le gustaba tener secretos con la única mujer en la que podía confiar aparte de su amiga Patty, aunque omitió nombres, no quería insultar a alguien que su madre conociera. Quizás ella si le tenía cariño a esas personas.

-Y después, me llamo Taylor Swift, ¿puedes creerlo?, la muy astuta creyó que me iba a sentir insultada, no escucho su música, pero ¿has visto su cuerpo? Mas bien me sentí halagada- Le decía a su madre, que reía a más no poder, por supuesto que conocía a Sue Sylvester, era su amiga desde hace meses, pero no se lo diría a su hija, quizás se podía divertir un rato mas mientras Quinn le seguía contando.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan mala como la describes, seguro sentiste que tu día fue extraño porque aun no te adaptas. Columbus puede ser muy diferente- Su madre era muy sabia.

-No me lo tienes que jurar, al menos las personas son más abiertas de mente, acá todos te miran fijamente, como analizando todos tus pasos.

-Es verdad, así me sentí cuando llegue, pero después de un tiempo conoces a todos, al final el pueblo entero se convierte en tu gran familia.

-No necesito mas familia en este lugar que tú, mama – Miro a su hija con ternura y tristeza, si no la ayudaba, no iba a salir de la burbuja en la que vivía, pasaría todo el año enfrascada en su soledad.

-Siempre me vas a tener a mi Quinnie, pero vas a tener que darle una oportunidad a uno de esos chicos, ¿lo harías por mí? – Con esa mirada no podía hacer nada. Su madre había visto su sufrimiento y había sentido su sufrimiento, ¿cómo podía negarle algo en el mundo? Le daría el mundo si pudiera.

-No lo sé má, no puedo prometer llegar con un amigo a casa para la próxima semana, no los conozco, no confío en ellos.

-Hagamos algo, yo conozco a varios de los chicos que van en esa escuela, sus madres son mis amigas... ¡Ya se! Conozco a la chica mas encantadora – Su madre mostraba la ilusión en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír por el entusiasmo de la mujer – Seguro aun no la conoces, sino te habrías hecho su amiga apenas la vieras. ¿Y, que dices Quinnie, me dejaras presentarte a esta chica? Ella tiene problemas para tener amigas, digamos que la mayoría de las personas no comprende su personalidad, pero estoy segura de que se llevaran de maravilla.

Quinn suspiro profundamente, medito un minuto si era la mejor idea. Si su madre confiaba en esa chica como para presentársela, no debía estar tan mal, pero no cambiaba las cosas.

-Está bien, pero debes prometerme, que ante cualquier problema que tenga con esa chica, no te entrometerás y me dejaras tomar la mejor decisión que crea para mí – Dijo Quinn con seriedad hacia su madre.

-Pero Quinnie…

-No, no mama, necesito que me lo prometas, ya bastante hago aceptando que me quieras conseguir una amiga.

-Está bien cielo –Asentía Judy – Solo no te rindas tan fácilmente con ella.

Quinn no dijo nada a ese último comentario. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, amaba pasar tiempo con su madre, pero ahora tenía que ir a su cuarto y hablar con sus amigos por Skype. Seguro iban a querer saber cómo le fue en su primer día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo fue mucho más normal que el primer día. Vio a Santana, pero esta no dijo nada, quizás le habían impactado sus palabras, quizás estaba asustada, o quizás planeaba su venganza.

Lo mismo pasó con el grupo de animadoras, ninguna se acerco a ella. Hasta creyó ver un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos cuando la reconocían. En verdad eran unas cobardes.

La chica del auditorio estuvo en sus pensamientos todo el día anterior. Esa voz…

Nunca había escuchado a alguien cantar así. Quizás a su madre. No, esta chica era la mejor voz que había escuchado en su vida, lastima por quitarle el puesto a su mama.

No la vio en la primera clase. Pero eso no le decía nada, casi nadie tomaba Algebra Avanzada.

Tampoco la vio en el primer receso, solo vio a Brittany, quien le sonrió con timidez. Solo para conseguir otro desaire por parte de Quinn.

En la segunda clase tenia Física, otra materia opcional. Tampoco la vio ahí.

Tuvo que pasar otro receso, para que pudiera verla al fin en su siguiente clase. Ingles.

Tal como la vio el primer día, estaba sentada de espalda a la pizarra, hablando con Santana.

Parecían hablar en susurros, hasta que Santana la vio y se le quedo mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Desafiante.

Definitivamente, miedo, no era lo que sentía la latina.

Le dijo algo a la chica del auditorio, mientras Quinn tomaba el asiento de siempre y volteaba de nuevo a mirar la interacción.

Al fin, la chica volteo.

Le había dado un rostro en su imaginación a esa chica… Pero su imaginación no alcanzaba a crear cosas tan bellas.

Era morena, tenia ojos muy profundos color chocolate, tenía unos labios gruesos y rosados, su cabello… era tan sedoso que lo único que quería era pasar su mano por él, perderse en ese mar castaño, y su piel, parecía suave, como la de un bebe, como la seda, como las dunas que vestían el Sahara. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba. Sentía que estaba delirando.

No noto como todos los alumnos llenaban los puestos vacios hasta que una montaña tapo su visión hacia la chica del auditorio. Oh, no era una montaña, solo el chico que había visto ayer, el idiota que sonreía mientras las porritas humillaban a esos pobres chicos.

Vio como el gigante se movió un poco a la derecha, llevando su mesa y silla consigo, y para horror de Quinn, paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica del auditorio y le beso la frente para luego sonreírle. Segundo horror en la escena, la chica le sonrió de vuelta.

Ella solo volteo hacia adelante con la confusión en su mente, no demostraría lo mismo físicamente.

Ella parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña. Su voz. Tenía la piel…

Realmente estaba confundida.

No iba a dejar que ese evento arruinara su clase, ella no tenia malas notas, nunca se desconcentraba a la hora de tomar apuntes.

Pero… la ecuación no cuadraba en su cabeza. ¿Porque debería importarle? Ella no conocía a esa chica, ella podría ser la próxima en romper los trozos que le había costado pegar de su corazón.

Si, la chica del auditorio no era más que su físico y su voz. Esos pensamientos la mantendrían atenta a la última clase del día.

Así fue toda la semana, supero todos los días hasta ese fin de semana, solo tenía que poner en práctica lo que se dijo el primer día que la vio de frente, "la chica del auditorio no es más que su físico y su voz". Lo repetía como su mantra cada vez que la veía, cuando no conseguía evadirla.

No lo había pensado antes, pero si era amiga de Santana, debía ser tan perra como la latina.

El problema es que esa chica no luchaba con sus ganas de ver a Quinn.

¿Porque le importaba?

* * *

Al fin, llego el fin de semana, era un alivio ya que entrar a una nueva escuela podía ser agotador. Pero no sabía si quería que fuera sábado. Ese día su madre le iba a presentar a su "futura amiga".

Judy estuvo toda la semana recordándoselo, no podía fallarle, hasta le compro la ropa que debía usar esa noche, como si fuera a ser el momento más importante del año.

Al menos conocía sus gustos, sabía que no iba a usar una falda, no quería parecer una niña de bien, solo quería ser Quinn.

Así que se vistió con sus skinny jeans negro, una remera blanca sin mangas y un cárdigan gris sin abotonar. Quedo satisfecha con lo que vio y se sonrió al espejo. Estaba nerviosa, pero eso no lo iba a demostrar.

Trato de recordar la última vez que había sido ella quien tuviera el impulso de tener una amiga.

No recordó nada.

_**Flashback**_

Hasta la edad de diez años, su mejor amiga siempre fue Frannie, su hermana. A ella este hecho nunca le molesto, como tampoco parecía importarle a Frannie. Al contrario, parecían ser las mejores amigas del mundo.

Claro, su hermana tenía otras amigas y ella a veces tenía que convivir con esas niñas también, pero solo si su hermana estaba presente.

También había momentos en los que Frannie salía solo con sus amigas, y Quinn al ser tres años más pequeña no recibía el mismo permiso de sus padres para ir donde Frannie iría. Podía vivir con eso. Se pasaba las horas sola en su pieza, haciendo cualquier cosa para entretenerse, pero no pintaba, eso lo reservaba para cuando estuviera Frannie

Sus padres le preguntaban acerca de sus amigos, pero ella siempre mentía y decía que si los veía en la escuela, no necesitaba verlos también por las tardes. Frannie conocía la verdad tras esas mentiras, sabía que su hermana tenía problemas para hacer amigos, era demasiado tímida. Nunca le dijo esto a sus padres, porque si era algo que su hermana pequeña quería ocultar, ella lo haría también.

Fue a la edad de once años, cuando Quinn se comenzó a quedar sola.

Frannie iba creciendo y necesitaba salir con sus amigas, los gustos iban cambiando y ella ya no podía seguir teniendo las travesuras de siempre con Quinn. Intento hacerle amigos, presentarle chicos de su edad, pero esta se rehusaba a colaborar.

Decidió distribuir mejor su tiempo y seguir pasando tiempo con su hermana, no era lo mismo de siempre pero al menos seguía compartiendo un par de horas diarias, haciendo lo que más las unía, pintar.

Unos meses antes de cumplir los doce, Quinn conoció a su primera amiga, Patty.

No es que ella quisiera ser amiga de esa niña, pero cada vez que iba a su parque favorito, se la encontraba en su lugar favorito, cerca de su árbol favorito.

Pasaron algunas semanas sin que interactuaran, solo se miraban con interés a lo lejos.

Si no hubiera sido porque Patty se acerco a ofrecerle sus chocolates favoritos, Quinn jamás se hubiera acercado.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Según Patty, su amistad nació porque tenían las mismas cosas favoritas.

Según ella, su amistad nació porque alguien le envió un ángel para sobrevivir a los peores momentos de su vida.

Miro hacia la puerta de su cuarto, dudo solo unos segundos. Quizás era momento de hacer un cambio en su vida, madurar y ser capaz de conseguir una amiga por su cuenta.

Escucho como su madre la llamo desde la puerta de la entrada. Había llegado el momento, esa chica ya estaba ahí y no podía cancelar los planes.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, esa chica no iba a tener nada en común con ella, no le iba a agradar y la iba a mirar con desagrado, estaba segura.

Era demasiado aburrida como para tener otra amiga.

"NO, basta Quinn, eres capaz de hacer esto, y si no funciona… Pues que ella piense que no me agrada"

Ya tenía la solución.

Salió de su cuarto, camino por el pasillo y lo que vio en la puerta de entrada la dejo helada.

-¡Quinn!

-¿Brittany?

-¡Quinn!

Ok, al menos no era la única impactada con ese encuentro, pero Brittany tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-¡Esto es excelente!, al parecer ya se conocen, entonces yo no tengo que hacer todas las presentaciones – Judy miraba de una a la otra intermitentemente, esperando alguna reacción de ambas.

Quinn estaba impresionada pero… Feliz

Brittany, por muy extraña que fuera, era realmente agradable y siempre fue amable con Quinn, tal vez a eso se refería su madre con que le costaba hacer amigas y los demás no comprendían su personalidad, ¿será que la juzgó demasiado pronto?

-No sabía que eras hija de Judy, no tienen los mismos apellidos – Dijo Brittany con gesto de confusión, parecía un cachorro que no sabía lo que le ordenaba su amo – Pero se parecen mucho, son casi iguales.- Termino de decir mientras sonreía.

-Oh cariño, yo me divorcie hace un año del padre de Quinn, por eso ahora mi nombre es Judy Ivanova, ¿Vez? mi familia proviene de Rusia – Decía Judy aclarando las dudas de Brittany.

-Eso es genial, mi familia viene de Holanda, eso queda cerca –Decía Brittany con el ceño fruncido recordando lo que alguna vez leyó en un libro de geografía – quizás compartamos los mismos genes, ¡por eso somos rubias!

Siiiiii…..No, eso era imposible, madre e hija lo sabían, pero Judy reía igual por las ocurrencias de Brittany

¿Estaría bromeando? Quinn se lo preguntaba, pero Brittany no parecía estar bromeando.

En todo ese tiempo Quinn no dijo nada y Judy lo noto.

-Bueno chicas, no las distraigo mas, voy a disfrutar de un baño caliente y una película. Quinnie, sabes que no tienes restricción de hora, Lima es muy seguro, pero queda a tu criterio la hora de llegada.

-Está bien mama, no te preocupes por mi ¿sí? Disfruta de tu noche.

-Muy bien, Adiós Brittany, espero que disfrutes la noche con mi Quinnie – Se acerco a la chica y beso su frente con cariño – Adiós cariño, también espero que lo pases bien con Britt, estoy segura de que lo harás – Repitió el mismo gesto con su hija.

-Adiós Judy, no te duermas en la bañera, te podrías ahogar – Judy le sonreía con gracia mientras la veía avanzar.

-Descuida Britt-Britt, no la voy a llenar tanto

-Adiós ma – Se despidió con un movimiento de manos mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Ahora comenzaba el verdadero reto.

Se alejaron de la casa y caminaron juntas durante largos minutos, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían, Brittany parecía encantada por ver a Quinn sonreírle por primera vez.

-Me puedes llamar Britt, o Britt-Britt como tu madre, Brittany siempre me pareció el nombre de una bailarina de cabaret.

Quinn sonrió aun mas, se sentía libre de poder disfrutar de lo que Britt hablaba.

-Te llamare Britt si te parece bien – Hablo casi en un susurro, aun no podía controlar sus nervios.

-Perfecto – Sonrió – ¿Te puedo llamar Quinnie como tu madre?

No quería que la llamaran Quinnie como su madre, no le agradaba, pero su madre nunca entendió eso.

¿Y si le decía a Britt que no, y entonces ya no le agradaba?

No podía comenzar su amistad no siendo sincera.

-Prefiero Quinn, si te parece bien, nunca me gusto que me digan Quinnie, solo mi madre lo hace, porque es una pesada – Ahora la miraba a los ojos, se iba soltando un poco más.

-También me gusta Quinn, así que está bien para mí.

Eso fue un enorme alivio para Quinn.

Se acercaron al lugar donde Britt guio a Quinn. "La brigada de los vegetales" se leía en un cartel muy gracioso que había afuera, con un precioso cuadro de unos vegetales corriendo entre los maizales.

Muy al estilo de Britt, al menos el lugar se veía muy acogedor y limpio desde afuera. Cuando entro, se dio cuenta de que era como la cabaña ideal para vivir en las montañas, supo entonces que le iba agradar comer ahí.

No se había dado cuenta, se estaba dejando guiar por esa chica, no debería ser tan confiada, se recrimino a si misma por dejarse llevar tanto.

-Ojala no hayas cenado Quinn, porque aquí sirven los mejores tacos del mundo – Decía Britt con seguridad.

-No comí nada aun, en realidad tengo bastante hambre – No era mentira, con los nervios a penas pudo tocar su almuerzo, mucho menos comió a la hora de la cena.

-Genial, porque yo cómo como un oso, al menos eso me dice papa, que cómo como un oso perezoso.

Esta vez Quinn soltó una fuerte carcajada y se sintió avergonzada al instante cuando vio que Britt la miraba con ojos muy grandes. Ella también se sorprendía, no reía así desde hace mucho mucho tiempo.

-No sabía que podías reír Quinn, creí que estabas enferma y tenías un problema en las cuerdas vocales, de esas que Rachel menciona cada vez que no puede cantar.

Se pregunto quién era Rachel, en ningún momento recordó que Arti le dijo que Rachel era una de las capitanas del Glee Club.

-No lo hago muy a menudo, no tengo muchos motivos por los cuales reír – Tal vez estaba siendo muy sincera, pero… qué diablos, nunca había intentado hacer una amiga, se sentía como una niña de ocho años.

Britt solo la observo con empatía quizás, se sentía tan feliz como Quinn por tener un momento como este. Alguien con quien hablar, con quien formar una amistad.

No es que se llevara mal con los chicos de su escuela, solo era que nadie se acercaba lo suficiente a ella como para ser un verdadero amigo. Se sentía tan excluida, nadie la tomaba en serio y nadie se tomaba el tiempo para conocerla realmente. Así había sido desde que era muy pequeña.

Sabía que era diferente, se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Incluso sus padres recurrieron a algunos psicólogos para saber porque no era como los demás chicos de su edad. No los culpaba, pero no podía evitar ser como era.

Al menos le dijeron que no intentaban cambiarla, solo entenderla.

Todos los psicólogos que la atendieron, la llegaron a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que Britt no tenía ningún problema, solo veía la vida con una simpleza exquisita, su inteligencia no se veía afectada en lo absoluto por su manera de expresarse, solo tenía una capacidad de observación más amplia que el resto y utilizada un criterio muy simple para definir lo que veía.

Así que conocer a Quinn se estaba transformando en algo importante en su vida, que alguien se decidiera a conocerla era casi halagador, e iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo. Si Quinn necesitaba reír más, ella se esforzaría por hacer más feliz a Quinn.

Les sirvieron lo que pidieron, tacos para ambas y jugo de Frambuesa para Britt y una malteada de chocolate para Quinn.

Estaba exquisito, comían tan rápido que reían como idiotas cuando se veían y ambas tenían la boca llena de comida.

Agradecía que Britt no preguntara sobre su pasado. No sabría si se comportaría de la misma manera si alguien le preguntaba.

Hablaron de sus gustos, de sus sueños, lo que no les gustaba y donde les gustaría viajar alguna vez.

-Siempre pensé en estudiar para ser bailarina, pero mis padres me dijeron que eso no era algo que se pudiera estudiar. Pero yo averigüe por mi cuenta y supe que si se podía estudiar eso, hay muchas academias que te enseñan de manera profesional el baile, pero ellos mintieron porque no les gustaría ese futuro para mí. Aun no les digo que voy a conseguir una beca para poder hacerlo.- Le contaba Britt a Quinn, que escuchaba atentamente.

Baile, repetía en su mente, por supuesto, Britt debía ser una de las chicas que pertenecían al Glee Club, por eso hablaba de la tal Rachel y sus cuerdas vocales.

Tal vez si Britt la ayudaba a audicionar no se torturaría todo el domingo tratando de crear una coreografía.

Al parecer tenían más en común de lo que ella creía.

-¿Perteneces al Glee Club? – Le pregunto de repente.

-¡Sí! Estoy en el Glee Club desde hace dos años, el año pasado ganamos las nacionales, este año seguro vamos a ganar también.

-Yo… estaba pensando en audicionar, no se cantar pero me dijeron que podía solo bailar.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco canto, o si lo hago no lo hago tan bien como los demás, solo yo, Mike y Sugar bailamos pero no cantamos demasiado. Te podría ayudar a audicionar, soy buena creando coreografías – ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Quinn lo dudaba, así que acepto feliz la ayuda que le daba Britt.

Britt era muy querida en el lugar, le conto a Quinn que a veces iba sola, se sentaba a comer en la barra y conversaba con su amigo Tim, el cantinero.

Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, realmente encantador, todo un caballero y parecía adorar a su pequeña Britt, la conocía desde que esta tenía tres años.

Fue tan amable con Quinn como con Britt, aunque a Quinn la acababa de conocer, "los amigos de mi dulce Britt son mis amigos también" Dijo Tim.

Ambas chicas se ganaron una nueva malteada, por parte de la casa.

Con los estómagos llenos y la mitad de la malteada en la mano, se fueron caminando para poder llegar a sus casas.

La primera en llegar fue Britt, al parecer su casa quedaba más cerca del restaurant, solo había retrocedido para ir a buscar a Quinn.

Se quedaron de pie en la entrada de la casa.

-Britt… - Empezó Quinn, no sabía como decirle lo arrepentida que estaba por tratarla de esa manera en la escuela. Pero Britt tan astuta como siempre, pudo percibir esto.

-Está bien Quinn, eres la primera que lo intenta en serio conmigo, eso es lo importante ¿De acuerdo?

Quinn Asintió – De acuerdo… Quiero… seguir viéndonos Britt, quiero intentarlo de veras. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa mañana? Quizás podríamos bailar, o bañarnos en la piscina – Pregunto con timidez

-O bailar en la piscina

Quinn sonrió, Britt sonrió. Tal vez no era un caso perdido haciendo amigos.

-¿A las cuatro?

-A las cuatro

-Bien, hasta mañana Britt- le dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica

-Hasta mañana Quinn, ten cuidado con los monstruos de las luces, les encanta salir de noche- terminaba de decir en un susurro.

Ahora estaba segura de que esa última frase podía tener una explicación lógica.

Vio a su posible futura amiga entrar por la puerta, entonces volteo y comenzó a caminar a su propia casa.

No pudo evitar la lágrima que se quiso escapar por uno de sus ojos. No le importaba, a esa hora no había nadie por las calles.

En ese momento sintió varios tipos de libertad recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

El domingo fue increíble, su madre no podía estar más entusiasmada con que Britt fuera su amiga.

Llegadas las cuatro de la tarde estuvieron un rato en la piscina y después se quedaron en el césped creando una coreografía, Britt era mucho mejor que ella, pero no por eso Quinn bailaba mal. No desaprovecho la oportunidad y aprendió todo lo que podía en esa tarde.

Para terminar el día, su madre les preparo un mohito cubano a cada una en el bar de la piscina, solo uno, ya que mañana tenían clases.

Se sentía renovada, tenía fe en que podía mejorar su actitud con los demás.

No fue eso lo más importante que sucedió el lunes.

-¡Quinn!

Escucho como alguien la llamaba desde el final del pasillo.

Era Britt, le sonrió a la otra rubia y se acerco a ella.

-Hola Britt

-Hola Quinn, te iba a enviar un mensaje para saber a que hora llegabas, pero veo llegamos a la misma hora.

-Siempre llego a esta hora, no me gusta llegar atrasada a cualquier lugar – Decía Quinn haciendo una mueca.

-Perfecto, ¿tomaste desayuno? Porque mama me envió dos brownies, me dijo que debía darte uno. Tu mama debe haberle contado que amas el chocolate – Britt no espero respuesta de Quinn y dejo el brownie envuelto en una servilleta en las manos de Quinn.

-Wow, tu mama es la mejor Britt, me encantan los brownies, aunque ya desayune me lo comeré igual – Le sonrió a la rubia

-Te va a encantar

-Estga incgeibe Bitt – Listo ya se lo había comido en menos de un minuto. Amaba el chocolate, desde que su padre trabajaba en esa fábrica de chocolates Wonka, el chocolate era su comida preferida, segunda el tocino.

-¡No comas tan rápido Quinn! Si lo comes muy rápido tu estomago va a comenzar a fabricar huevos de chocolate, eso es lo que les pasa a las gallinas. Por eso nació el huevo de Pascua. ¿No lo sabías?

Como responder a eso… Lo único que sabía, es que tenía la cara embarrada con chocolate y necesitaba ir urgente al tocador antes de que los demás la vieran.

-Britt, necesito ir al tocador, ¿me esperas en mi casillero y nos vamos juntas a clases?

Britt asintió con efusividad y se fue feliz a esperar a su amiga.

Quinn se dirigió al baño y comenzó a limpiarse. Tenía que controlarse, ya no era una niña pequeña.

Solo un poco mas…

Alguien entro por la puerta.

Oh no, de cualquiera en esa escuela que pudo haber entrado, tenía que ser ella.

Era… La chica del auditorio.

"La chica del auditorio no es más que su físico y su voz". Su cabeza le envió el mensaje de manera instantánea.

Se quedaron mirando a través del espejo. Ni una de las dos se movía, hasta que Quinn se dio cuenta de que aun tenía chocolate en la cara gracias a la sonrisa que no pudo disimular la chica cuando se fijo en esto.

Se puso roja, roja tomate. Se limpio rápidamente mientras esta chica entraba rápido a uno de los escusados.

Había terminado, pero no quería irse, necesitaba sentir a esa chica más cerca de ella. Al menos saber si era como Santana.

Cuando la chica salió del escusado, empezó a sacar cosas de su bolso, como si buscara algo.

Espero a que se lavara las manos y miro al espejo, la chica la miraba fijamente, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Eres Quinn, ¿verdad?

Le hablo con una voz muy dulce, tenía que responder de la misma manera.

-Soy nueva – La chica rio por su respuesta. Eso no era lo que tenía que decir, se golpeo mentalmente – E-es d-decir, si, soy Quinn. Quinn f…

-Quinn Fabray, lo escuche la semana pasada, eres el tema de conversación en esta escuela. Desde que te enfrentaste a San nadie deja de hablar de ti- Le sonrió a Quinn que se sorprendía por todo eso que ignoraba.

-Es tu amiga, ¿no deberías odiarme o planear la venganza con ella…

-Es mi amiga, por eso San respeta que no me quiera comportar de esa manera. Le he pedido muchas veces que deje a esos chicos, pero no me hace caso, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer… Esa es San, ¿entiendes?

Quinn asintió lentamente.

-Te veré en clases Quinn Fabray – le guiño un ojo a la rubia y salió por la puerta.

Quinn soltó el aire que aun retenía en los pulmones.

No era como Santana… Trataba de defender a esos chicos como ella lo hacía… Se acerco a saludarla y le sonrió un par de veces….

Tal vez la chica del auditorio era más que su físico y su voz. Sonrió como idiota al espejo.

Mierda… Olvido preguntar su nombre.

* * *

**Gracias por los Rw, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**


	8. Santana Berry López en mil palabras

**Santana Berry López en mil palabras**

Mario y Maribel Lopez se casaron con tan solo 17 años, un mes después de enterarse que esperaban a su primer hijo, Ben.

Todo estaba bien en sus vidas. Mario era un excelente trabajador en esta empresa de turismo y estudiaba medicina en la universidad y Maribel se encargaba de Ben. Eran realmente felices.

Cuando Ben cumplió 3 años, de nuevo sin planearlo siquiera, se enteraron que estaban esperando gemelas. Camille y Laura.

Probablemente sintieron que Ben por ser el único hombrecito entre los hermanos necesitaba un compañerito, por eso decidieron tener otro hijo, pero no nació un niño, nació una niña, Rosemary.

Mario con su titulo de medicina, podía darle a su familia ciertos lujos que antes no se podían permitir. Por eso cuando nació, sorpresivamente un nuevo varón, Michael, en el hogar, lo acogieron con el mismo cariño que al resto de sus hijos.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Chris, pero a esta altura lo único que quería la Sra. Lopez, era operarse para poder dejar de tener hijos.

Justo cuando decidieron no tener más hijos, nació Santana.

Esta era la historia que conocían todos los familiares de los Lopez, para el resto des pueblo de Lima, la familia Lopez era perfecta. Ocho hijos de padres cristianos que viven de una manera muy acomodada.

Si a Santana Lopez le preguntaran si esta historia es cierta, ella mandaría a más de alguien al carajo.

No es que no le importara su familia, Dios sabe que ella lo había intentado con ellos. Pero su versión de la historia, la que ella contaba desde su perspectiva, cambiaba un poco a la de la versión original.

Sus padres se enrollaron cuando tuvieron 17 y tuvieron a Ben, no aprendieron la lección y terminaron teniendo dos crías idénticas con las que se llevaba fatal, no conforme con eso, el par de conejos tuvieron por lo menos 4 hijos más antes de aburrirse de criar a tanto niño y, probablemente, a su madre se le rompería algo allá abajo si no se detenían, entonces nació ella. La menos deseada en la época fértil de la pareja Lopez.

Es por eso que desde pequeña tuvo que sacar toda la actitud posible para poder hacerse notar entre su familia. Maribel ya no estaba para enseñarle a su última hija, para darle la misma educación que al resto de sus hermanos.

Pero esta actitud que nació en Santana por llamar la atención, jamás le valió de nada en su familia, así que la aplico en el segundo lugar donde podía dominar la situación, en la escuela.

En el jardín no se gano ningún amiguito de esta manera, y a ella no le gustaba sentirse tan sola, así que probo suerte con el pre-escolar.

Entonces conoció a Rachel Berry, la niña era tan pequeñita que podían confundirla con un bebe de tres años y no una niña de cinco. A Santana le pareció que tenía que protegerla de todo y de todos.

Así que se acerco a la niña y la siguió todo el día. A Rachel parecía no importarle, es más, estaba feliz de tener una amiga, jugaron en la resbaladilla, el sube y baja, Santana le prestó sus colores cuando llego la hora de pintar y Rachel le dio la mitad de su sándwich de atún, en ese instante Rachel no era vegana.

Santana estaba fascinada, a penas llego a su casa ese día le conto a sus padres la gran noticia, pero nadie la escucho realmente, porque a Michael y Chris habían tenido una pelea con unos chicos de la escuela y era el tema de conversación en la mesa.

Todos los días en la escuela se repetían de la misma manera, al fin tenía una amiga.

La pequeña Berry no se callaba nunca, pero eso estaba bien con ella, ella tampoco lo hacía, así que no se cansaban de contarse todo.

A pesar de la diferencia de actitud en sus vida, supieron sacar adelante su amistad.

Santana podía aguantar que Rae quisiera hablar todo el día de música, Broadway y todo el talento que tenia.

Rachel podía sobrevivir viendo como Santana ahuyentaba a cuanto niño o niña se acercara a ellas.

No, en serio, Rachel podía sobrevivir en la escuela gracias a que Santana podía ahuyentarlos, sino la historia sería muy distinta para ella.

La primera vez que se la presento a sus padres, Santana entro en su casa exigiendo un vaso de leche porque había comido muchas galletas hace unos minutos.

La escena pintaba a una pequeña Santana de seis años con los bracitos en sus caderas mirando a Leroy con una ceja en lo alto y exigiendo su leche. De esta manera fue que se gano a Leroy, adoraba la actitud del pequeño diablillo.

Hiram no cayó de la misma manera. Fue cuando Santana se intereso por su colección de libros de literatura inglesa, a la edad de ocho años, cuando también se gano al otro hombre.

Al conocer desde tan pequeña a los dos padres de Rae, no uno, sino dos padres, ella no vio nunca nada malo en ellos. Y es que no lo tenían, pero no todos en ese pueblo infernal pensaban lo mismo.

Alrededor de los diez años, Santana comenzó a pasar prácticamente todo el día en casa de los Berry. Solo se iba a las siete de la tarde a su casa. ¿Alguna vez le preguntaron a la pequeña en su casa, que hacía en toda la tarde, porque no llegaba a comer, con quien pasaba su tiempo?

Nah, sus padres no notaban su presencia ni cuando llegaba.

Muchas veces deseo que Leroy e Hiram la adoptaran, igual que hicieron con Rae.

Un día se los propuso, causando la tristeza de ambos en sus rostros. Le tuvieron que explicar porque era imposible lo que pedía, pero que la consideraban parte de su familia de todas maneras, sin importar el apellido.

Desde entonces ella se consideraba una Berry más… La hermana de Rachel.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por todos los RW, cada uno es especial para mi.**

**También gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Dato curioso: El titulo dice, "Santana Berry Lopez en mil palabras". Bueno, si cuentan las palabras (absurdo hacerlo) se darán cuenta de que tiene exactamente 1000 palabras! Seguro soy la única emocionada con esto, jaja, no importa, disfrute escribiendo este "capitulo" de esa manera.**

**Otro dato curioso es que este no es un capitulo, tampoco lo dice el titulo. **

**Saludos**


	9. Ahora Toca Sentir

(N/A: Audición de Quinn / watch?v=25SggfVpIng)

* * *

**Capitulo Sexto**

**Ahora Toca Sentir**

Salió del cuarto de baño y sonó el timbre.

Se supone que no iba a tardar más de dos minutos, Britt debía seguir esperándola en su casillero.

Justamente ahí fue donde la encontró, mirando a algo o alguien a los lejos, siguió con su vista lo que veía su amiga y vio a ¿Santana? Imposible, debía estar mirando… lo que sea que veía siempre Britt en su mente.

-Britt, lo siento, tuve un problema en el baño

-Oh no Quinn, te dije que no comieras tan rápido ese chocolate

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –Quinn sonrió divertida – Alguien me distrajo, me quede unos minutos más para hablar.

-No hay problema – Dijo Britt mientras observaba a Quinn sacar algo más de su casillero -¿con quién te encontraste?

-Ah…bueno, no se su nombre, pero seguro la conoces, te lo cuento luego, estamos atrasadas para ir a clase.

En clases sintió una mirada sobre ella durante toda la hora, tenía unas ganas enormes de mirar hacia atrás pero se resistía, la chica del auditorio ya la había visto mirándola fijamente una vez, otra vez seria acoso.

En algún momento creyó que era Britt pero ésta estaba haciendo un dibujo en su cuaderno.

-Psss, Britt – Llamo a Britt por lo bajo, esta ni se inmuto – Briiitt – Llamo un poco más fuerte. Se iba a dar por vencido cuando alguien al lado de Britt le golpeo suavemente el brazo para llamar su atención. Esta miro al sujeto y recibió una indicación de que mirara hacia donde estaba Quinn.

Al fin pudo ver quien fue cuando Britt movió un poco su cuerpo para mirarla, era Kurt. El chico le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

Aunque siguiera mirándola ella no iba a responder al gesto. Sabía que se había prometido ser más amable, pero al parecer le iba a llevar un poco más de tiempo.

-Britt, necesito… necesito que me hagas un favor –Dijo en un susurro

-De que se trata Q

Se le quedo mirando.

-Me agrada más que Quinn y menos que Quinnie. ¿Puedo llamarte Q?

-Es ideal Britt – lo decía sinceramente

-Entonces, Q, de que se trata la misión

-jaja, pues, necesito que voltees a mirar a todos en el salón, dentro de un minuto.

-No entiendo, ¿tienen preparada una sorpresa? ¡¿El Glee club va a cantar y no me lo dijeron?! – los ojitos de Britt se volvieron cristalinos.

-No, no no no Britt – Le dijo rápidamente – solo necesito saber quien esta mirando hacia aca, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-¿En un minuto?

-Un minuto

-De acuerdo – se asintieron mutuamente antes de volver a centrarse en sus cosas.

-Psss, Quinn

Quinn no se distraía tan fácilmente, por lo que escucho de inmediato.

-Britt, ¿había alguien mirando?

-Si, Q, miro 24 veces en dos minutos exactos

Ok, eso era detallado.

-Y quien era, Quien me miraba Britt

-Era Rachel

De nuevo ese nombre, ya sabía casi todos los nombres de quienes estaban ahí, pero la tal Rachel aun no tenia rostro.

-Britt, no tengo idea de cómo se ve Rachel, ¿me dices como esta vestida?

-Mmmm, olvide ver como vestía, pero la vas a reconocer Q, solo tienes que fijarte en la chica más pequeña del salón.

-Gracias Britt, fuiste de mucha ayuda

-Para eso estamos las amigas – Le dijo Britt, ambas sintieron mucho más de lo que sienten las amigas "normales" con una frase como esa.

Quedaban quince minutos de clases, si no descubría quien era Rachel ahora… probablemente no le llevaría más que el próximo receso en averiguarlo, pero moría de curiosidad.

Así que respiro hondo durante unos segundos, y volteo, no iba a quedarse mirando mucho tiempo, solo quería saber quien le devolvía la mirada.

Ahí estaban, Finn, Puck (al parecer Puckusaurius era solo una pequeña parte de Puck), Karofsky, Davis, algunos mas sin importancia que no le prestaron atención, Santana, la cual si la miro con algo de intensidad, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente y estaba, la chica del auditorio.

Esta si se quedo mirándola fijamente, sentada a un lado de Santana, hacia círculos con su lápiz en su cuaderno sin mirar lo que hacía. Solo tenía la vista fija en ella.

Se sintió desnuda, la traspasaba con su mirada color chocolate.

Paso un momento de esa manera y se recobro, tenía que pensar fríamente si quería saber quién era la famosa Rachel… Un momento….

Rachel, pequeña, capitana del Glee club, cantaba… su chica del auditorio cantaba como los dioses, ¿quién mas podría liderar a los campeones nacionales?

Sonrió con desgano por su estupidez, como no se dio cuenta, era tan absurdamente lógico.

Al parecer Rachel creyó que le sonreía a ella, porque sonrió de vuelta.

Entonces sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a salir, Britt la apresuro para que tomara sus cosas y salieran.

-mañana comienzan los clubes Q, ¿te inscribiste ya en el club de Arte?

-Sí, ahora no sé si es una buena idea, esa chica… Marley, no creo que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Marley? Es la chica más dulce que conozco después de ti Quinn – Quinn se ruborizo – Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad, como me la diste a mí. Hasta podríamos hacernos todas amigas. ¡Seria genial Quinn! Seriamos como el gigante de tres pies, nadie arrasaba con el gigante de tres pies.

Quinn solo sonreía mirando feliz a su amiga, se notaba que Britt era una persona sociable a pesar de todo, ¿Cómo nadie había considerado ser amiga de un ser tan increíble?

-Puede ser B. – Britt la miro también esperando una explicación. Pero Quinn solo miro hacia adelante sonriendo.

Así que se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Casi habían terminado las clases del día. Mañana martes serian las audiciones para los posibles nuevos integrantes del Glee Club y ella con una tarde mas de preparación iba a estar lista para audicionar.

Paso toda la tarde con Britt en su casa ensayando hasta que llego la hora de la cena. Entonces Britt se fue a su casa ya que la esperaban sus padres para comer.

* * *

-Quinnie…

-¿Si ma? – Respondió Quinn a su madre mientras se concentraba en cortar su tocino en el desayuno el siguiente día.

-Necesito darte algo, es realmente importante – Judy se mostraba completamente seria.

-¿Darme algo?– Le dijo Quinn mientras seguía luchando con su tocino.

-Si, cariño, por favor ¿puedes ponerme atención? – Quinn parecía no prestarle atención por ningún motivo.

-un momento, solo tengo que… Joder, creo que se me quemo mucho – No era la mejor de las cocineras.

-No digas groserías Quinnie, ahora, necesito que te quedes aquí y medites antes que de yo llegue con este objeto – Su madre hablaba muy en serio pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ella en su vida había meditado – Ponte seria cariño, no sé cómo vas a tomar esto, pero me prometí dártelo apenas llegaras a Lima.

-Está bien ma, yo me quedo meditando mientras tú me traes mi regalo – Sonrió Quinn.

Su mama fue a su propio cuarto y desde el comedor escucho como removía algunas cosas.

-Quinn, esto es importante cielo – Quinn se transformo de inmediato, su mama nunca la llamaba Quinn, eso debía ser realmente importante – No se si lo recuerdas, pero cuando tenias unos cuatro o cinco años, no lo recuerdo bien, intentaste hacer un álbum de fotos de… Frannie – Judy comenzó a romperse, Quinn comenzó a romperse con ella. Madre e hija desviaron la mirada y tragaron profundamente antes de que Judy continuara – T-tu padre me dijo entonces que había que tirarlo, no había mucho que hacer, solo habían trozos de fotos pegados por todas las hojas del álbum – Rio con amargura y siguió – Hasta el día de hoy conserve el álbum Quinnie – Quinn estaba perdiendo todos sus sentidos, estaba completamente inmóvil y sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte. ¿El álbum de fotos que ella hizo alguna vez y supuestamente habían tirado a la basura, su madre lo había conservado? Era demasiado para procesar en este momento.

-Ma…

-Mi amor, quiero que lo tengas tu desde ahora – Ahora pudo ver el objeto rectangular que Judy aferraba a su cuerpo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que mi corazón va a recordar cada imagen que hay en este álbum por el resto de mi vida – Se detuvo para respirar de nuevo, no podía llorar, su hija estaba sufriendo con esto, lo sabía, pero era el momento de avanzar, si ella no consideraba necesario seguir manteniendo el objeto, la mejor heredera del mismo debía ser Quinn.

-N-no se si puedo mama – Quinn comenzó a llorar. Conocía las intenciones de Judy, quería que su hija superara el pasado tal como ella lo estaba haciendo, no por eso se sentía más preparada para dar ese paso.

-Si que puedes cariño, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

Quinn no podía dejar de mirar el álbum, no podía imaginar lo que había allí dentro, había pasado tanto tiempo…

-Es-est…-Se aclaro la garganta, los sollozos no la dejaban continuar – Es-está bien mama. N-no sé si lo podre ver a-ahora.

-Lo vas a poder ver cuando estés lista, lo dejare en tu cuarto ¿sí? – Besó la frente de su hija, limpio algunas lágrimas de su rostro y se fue a dejar el álbum al escritorio de Quinn.

Fue una mañana muy dura, lo único que quería era ir a acostarse en posición fetal y llorar todo lo que estaba reteniendo hace algún tiempo.

Pero eso no soluciono nada hace dos años, menos lo iba a hacer ahora.

Por eso se alisto para ir a la escuela, tomo su bolso, le dio un abrazo a su madre y le dijo cuanto la amaba, y se fue caminando como todos los días.

No quiso llamar a Britt, sabía que la iba a encontrar ahí.

Llego demasiado temprano para su gusto, se supone que debía distraerse, pensó en llamar a la rubia pero no quiso molestarla. Sabía que Britt solía confundirse en las mañanas.

Sonrió un poco pensando en su amiga, pero no calmo su pena.

Se fue a uno de los baños para enjuagar su cara, no quería aceptarlo, pero necesitaba un abrazo.

Tal vez debió quedarse con su mama y faltar ese día. No, no podía permitirse algo así, hoy serian las audiciones y no quería fallar, había hecho que Britt practicara prácticamente diez horas con ella, no podía fallarle a su amiga así. Había hablado con el Sr Schuester ya, y Rachel iba a estar ahí también, observando cómo bailaba, cada movimiento que hacía.

Respiro lentamente mientras se miraba al espejo, tenía los ojos un poco rojos. Daba igual, transformaría su tristeza en algo positivo y daría la mejor de las presentaciones.

Salió del baño y se fue a buscar a su rubia amiga.

La encontró hablando con Marley, oh no, se había adelantado un poco a los hechos.

Antes de que las interrumpiera Marley la descubrió yendo hacia ellas y le sonrió. Tenía que admitir que la chica era realmente guapa, por eso tal vez esos dos chicos, el deportista y el otro… ni idea de que hacia el otro, la seguían a todos lados.

No respondió a la sonrisa pero de todos modos la saludo.

-Que hay Marley, hola Britt – Le sonrió a su amiga que se aferro a su brazo en respuesta.

-Hola Quinn, Britt me decía que hoy audicionas para el Glee club, es genial, yo también soy parte de él- ¿Ahora iba a querer ponerla al nivel del maldito coro?

-Que bien, seguro estas al más alto nivel, como eres toda una artista… - Estaba sacando su lado oscuro de nuevo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba pagando sus frustraciones con Marley.

-N-no diría que al más alto nivel, yo más bien diría que soy la novata entre todos ellos – Decía con humildad Marley, otra vez esa cara de tristeza, Quinn no podía dejar de odiarse a si misma.

Britt solo miraba la interacción, algo le pasaba a Quinn e iba a esperar el momento adecuado para preguntar.

-Joder, lo siento Marley, no quería decirlo así, solo estoy teniendo un mal día ¿si?

-Entiendo, no tienes porque dar explicaciones - Volvía a sonreír tan dulce como siempre – Voy a ir a ver tu audición, seguro vas a hacerlo increíble.

-Gracias, espero que tengas razón, al fin y al cabo me enfrento a la evaluación de los campeones nacionales ¿no es así? – Esta vez cedió un poco sonriendo también.

-Así es, vas a tener que dar lo mejor de ti – Dijo alegre Marley, era la primera sonrisa que recibía de Quinn.

-No lo dudes, ahora si no te importa me llevo a esta rubia guapa a clases– Dijo refiriéndose a Britt, que con una tonta sonrisa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn con cariño.

Marley se sorprendió por el gesto cariñoso de ambas, nunca había visto a Britt ser tan cercana a alguien alguna vez, solo con ella hablaba de vez en cuando, y de lo poco y nada que sabía de Quinn, esta no le sonreía o hablaba a nadie.

-C-claro, yo también me tengo que ir rápido, los profesores no tienen la misma consideración con los cursos inferiores

-Bueno, adiós Marley

-Adiós M, recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato

-Lo hare Britt – Agrego por ultimo Marley

Quinn se pregunto de qué habían hablado, lo dejo pasar pensando que Britt podía tener secretos con los demás, todavía no llevaban tanto tiempo de amistad como para exigir algo.

Se dirigieron a clases y todo fue normal durante toda la mañana, Quinn solo pensaba en lo que había pasado en su casa y la audición que tenía que hacer en unas horas. Estaba nerviosa, pero ante la tristeza que sentía no iba a dejar que un par de chicos con talento la vieran fracasar.

Así paso el horario de clases y llego el horario de clubes. Todos los alumnos caminaban más relajados por los pasillo, ahora tocaba hacer lo que a cada quien más apasionaba.

Britt ya iba a sentarse a los asientos del público para mirar desde ahí su presentación, ella mientras tanto se iba a arreglar.

-¿Nerviosa?-Alguien pregunto a su espalda

Se dio vuelta para observar quien era, se sorprendió cuando vio a Rachel ahí, quiso dejar escapar una sonrisa pero no sabía si era correcto demostrar que le agradaba que estuviera ahí, así que solo respondió - Solo un poco, nunca había audicionado para algo en mi vida – Respondió Quinn ajustando su pelo en una coleta para que no se moviera durante el baile.

-Mientras tengas la pasión el resto puede corregirse.

-No sé si es pasión lo que siento en este momento, solo espero que sirva para pasar la prueba – Frunció el ceño recordando nuevamente esa mañana.

Al parecer Rachel lo noto porque la miro con intensidad a los ojos para saber qué había detrás de ellos.

-Puedes hacer como yo, haz como... –Se acerco a Quinn caminando alrededor de ella – como si fueras a bailarle o cantarle a la persona que esta llevándote a ese sentimiento, imagina que está justo en frente de ti y cada paso que dan tus pies, son tus propios latidos expresándose por ti.

Que podía decir a eso, solo se la quedo mirando cuando al fin se detuvo justo enfrente de ella.

No sabía que pensaba Rachel, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, solo que hablaba y cantaba como un ángel, era volátil para sus sentidos.

-Ojala pudiera hacerlo, no creo que pueda dejar ir en un baile todo lo que guardo desde hace dos años –Porque le contaba eso a una extraña, ni siquiera con Britt se había abierto tanto.

Rachel estudio su rostro, no había visto un rostro más perfecto en su vida. "Tal vez no es cierto lo que dicen de ella, tal vez no es una princesa de hielo, tal vez… solo necesita un pequeño empujón de alguien en quien confíe para enfrentarse a todo". Eran los pensamientos de Rachel mientras veía esos ojos verdes.

-No tienes que soltarlo todo, solo siente un momento exacto, lo demás déjaselo a tu cuerpo.

Se fue alejando de Quinn sin dejar de mirarla, solo unos pasos más y se volteó para después salir del lugar.

Se presentaron unos 5 alumnos antes que ella, parecía una competencia reñida, a veces no tanto.

Cuando llego su hora, el profesor Schuester la llamo al escenario.

Se acerco con la cabeza gacha y cuando llego al centro los miro a todos.

-Quinn, por favor preséntate para quienes aun no te conocen y dinos que vas a bailar.

-Soy Quinn Fabray y voy a interpretar una canción de Adele llamada "First Love".

-Ok Quinn, puedes empezar cuando te sientas lista.

Quería seguir el consejo de Rachel el problema era que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, los recuerdos iban y venían como flashes tan rápidos que eran imposibles de capturar.

¿Tenía que pensar en Frannie? Frannie fue su primer amor, antes que su madre o su padre, su hermana siempre estuvo por delante de los demás, pero pensar en ella en ese momento solo la haría llorar como un bebe. No era momento para despedirse de Frannie.

¿Tenía que pensar en su amiga Britt? Sentía mucho cariño por Britt, sabía que podía amar a su amiga en un tiempo más, pero no era el momento.

¿En sus amigos en Columbus? Ellos habían sido la luz de su vida en los momentos de oscuridad, pero no los consideraba como un primer amor en su vida. Entonces ¿en quién tenía que pensar?

Miro hacia quienes estaban en ese momento esperando que diera la señal, entonces se fijo en Rachel, esa chica la había cautivado en el primer momento en que la escucho cantar, no era tonta, sabía que se sentía atraída hacia ella, pero ¿una atracción era suficiente para pensar en ella mientras bailaba "First Love"'. No era un lindo final el de la canción, pero mencionaba al primer amor. Quizás este primer amor iba a terminar igual de mal.

¿Importaba que no tuviera lógica pensar en ella? Nunca se había sentido atraída por alguien, en el plano amoroso, entonces, tenía que deshacerse de la lógica y seguir el consejo de Rachel.

Recordó el momento en que la vio en ese escenario por primera vez. Le iba a regalar con su baile todo lo que la hizo sentir cuando la escucho cantar.

Le dio una señal a los chicos del audio para que comenzaran a tocar el tema. Se apagaban algunas luces para dejar una única que la seguiría a ella durante su presentación.

Y sucedió, sin pensarlo. Ahora solo tocaba sentir.

"So little to say  
but so much time  
despite my empty mouth

the words are in my mind

please wear the face  
the one where you smile  
because you  
lighten up my heart  
when I start to cry"

Comenzó a desaparecer los rostros que la miraban desde más allá, hasta que solo quedo Rachel.

La morena parecía brillar con luz propia, no podía esperar el momento en que se llegaran a conocer mejor.

"Forgive me first love  
but I'm tired  
I need to get away  
to feel again  
try to understand why  
don't get so close  
to change my mind  
please wipe that look  
out of your eyes  
it's bribing me  
to doubt myself  
simply, it's tiring"

Se movió con sutileza sobre todo el escenario, sabía que no era la mejor bailarina, pero si algo le sobraba en ese momento era emoción, lo estaba dejando todo y aunque no lo supiera, los demás lo estaban notando desde que dio sus primeros pasos.

Rachel estaba anonadada, no sabía que la chica a la que todos llamaban "princesa de hielo" podía transmitir tanto, los escalofríos que sentía por ver a Quinn se lo decían.

Mas allá Santana miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, desde cuando Rach babeaba cuando veía a alguien más en el escenario que no fuera Barbra Streisand o a ella misma. Ok, Campanita lo estaba haciendo increíble, pero eso no quitaba que Rachel se estuviera comportando extraño.

No dijo nada cuando le pidió que no molestara a Quinn, hasta ella había decidido no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo alguien en esa escuela, aparte de Rachel, la había desafiado, a ella, a la gran Santana Lopez, y eso se merecía cierto respeto.

Tampoco dijo nada cuando veía a Rachel distraerse en clases para mirar unas ¿cincuenta veces? hacia donde estaba Quinn.

No era que le molestara, solo sabía que Rachel vivía para sobresalir y no convertirse en una observadora, ni siquiera con su novio lo hacía.

Tenía la ligera idea de lo que le pasaba a su Rae, ahora solo necesitaba hacerla confesar.

Con esos últimos pensamientos Quinn ya estaba terminando su presentación.

Se quedo en el centro del escenario, tratando de respirar bien y empezó a recuperar la visión de todo.

* * *

**N/A**

**El próximo capitulo esta casi listo, prometo subirlo antes del fin del mundo.**

**En el hay solo interacciones entre Santana y Rachel, pero no por eso no aparecen por ahí Quinn y Britt :). Saludos mis queridos Visitors**


	10. Santana la Gritona

**Capitulo Séptimo **

**Santana la gritona**

**Día jueves, dos días después de las audiciones, 15:30 pm.**

-San… viste el suéter que deje el otro día acá? El negro con botones verdes.

-Ohhh, ese que tome el lunes. Si si, debe estar en mi casa- Puso cara de inocencia mientras Rachel la miraba queriendo asesinarla.

-SAN! Te dije que no tomaras ese suéter. Es el favorito de Finn.

-Gigantón no lo va a extrañar, no puede notar ni tu cuello desde tanta altura.

-No lo insultes San, ¿tan difícil es intentarlo con él? Es importante para mí, lo sabes.

-Oh vamos Rae, Leroy dijo que te compraría uno nuevo cuando arruine el amarillo con grasa para autos. Espera, lo voy a llamar- Dijo ignorando el tema de Finn

Se paró de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, Rae no tuvo tiempo de mover un musculo cuando…

-LEROOOOOOOYYYYYY!

Siempre, siempre era lo mismo en esa casa. Parecía la casa de los gritos.

-SAN, DEJA DE GRITAR, LOS VECINOS YA SE QUEJARON ESTA SEMANA- Escucho a Hiram gritándole desde abajo.

-Y PARA QUE GRITAS ENTONCES, SEGURO SE QUEJABAN POR TI, GRITAS COMO UNA CHICA-San se tapaba la boca para no reír, Rachel negaba con la cabeza desde donde estaba mientras intentaba encontrar otro suéter.

Escucharon la risa de Leroy desde abajo y unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-San, no puedes andar gritando cada vez que necesites algo, dime, que sucede – Era Hiram

-Pues Leroy prometió comprarnos un suéter a mí y a Rae la semana anterior – Por supuesto Hiram no le creía nada, se lo había prometido a Rae porque ELLA arruino el suéter.

-¿Crees que te creo San? ¿Tengo cara de tonto?

-Bueno ahora que lo dic.….

-Está bien, ya escuche suficiente, si Leroy lo dijo con Leroy lo conversan ¿si? Y no sigas gritando, no estamos en el mercado – La apunto amenazadoramente mientras se alejaba de nuevo hacia las escaleras y llamaba a su marido.

Leroy hablo con ambas, la latina no tuvo ni que pedirle otro suéter cuando él con cariño le dijo que las dos podían comprarse uno.

Adoraba a sus dos pequeñas. Siempre considero a San su otra hija. Aunque Santana tenía una buena situación económica, él quería consentirla de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Rach.

De esa manera ambas chicas tenían su tarde lista. Día de compras en el centro comercial.

**En el centro comercial**

Una vez en el centro comercial, comenzaron a hacer sus compras, pasear por las tiendas y todas esas cosas que se hacen en un centro comercial.

Mientras Rachel se quedaba mirando una vitrina, Santana se fue a comprar un helado unos puestos más allá.

Se iba comiendo tranquilamente su helado cuando se quedo de piedra mirando la escena que se llevaba a cabo justo frente a sus ojos.

-San, que tanto ves, ya nos tenemos que ir, termínate ese helado y vámonos.

-Shhhhh, cállate Rach, ven a ver esto – Rachel estaba completamente perdida pero igual se acerco al escondite donde estaba San y desvió la vista hacia donde la tenía su amiga.

Si San se quedo petrificada, ella parecía un fantasma en este momento.

Era Britt, esta se acerco a alguien que miraba una vitrina y la abrazo por detrás. La persona que estaba siendo abrazada volteo sobre los brazos de Britt y le sonrió, Britt soltó a ¿Quinn? esto no se estaba poniendo mejor, y comenzaron cierta conversación que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Entonces Britt saco algo de una de las bolsas que tenia y se lo mostro a Quinn, esta se quedo pensando unos segundos y después le sonrió a Britt, le dijo algo y dejo que Britt le pusiera lo que parecía ser un collar.

Sabía que Britt había conseguido al fin una amiga, pero no parecían amigas, tal vez Britt había conseguido una ¿novia? Ni siquiera sabía que le gustasen las chicas, o a Quinn…

San miro a Rach y vio como miraba la escena con shock, tal vez era el momento de sacar a luz lo que venia sospechando hace unos días.

-Rach, ¿puedes creerlo? La loca de Britt se consiguió una novia, y no cualquier novia, es RISITOS DE ORO

-Cállate San, no sabes lo que dices, no son novias, solo… solo se estaban mirando… y abrazando… y regalando algo. ¡Eso hacen las amigas San!

-Las amigas no se abrazan ni se miran así a los ojos Rach, tú deberías saberlo.

No podía ser, esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, ni sabía porque le molestaba tanto.

Quiso acercarse más a Quinn desde el primer momento en que la vio, le transmitió tanto con la mirada que no podía dejar de buscar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Rach…

-Que San… - dijo desganada mientras veía como las dos chicas se alejaban.

-¿estás celosa?

Se quedo mirando a la latina con sorpresa.

-¡NO SANTANA!, pero que dices, ¿celosa de Britt? Porque habría de estar celosa, yo no soy lesbiana. ¡Estoy con Finn!

-Yo no dije que estuvieras celosa de Britt – Miro a su casi hermana con una picara sonrisa.

-Ya basta, no voy a caer en tus juegos – Se fue alejando y Santana siguió rápidamente sus pasos.

-Rae, no te enojes, solo estaba tratando de entenderte ¿si? No haces más que mirar a esa chica desde que llego a la escuela, hasta Finn se ha estado quejando porque ya no le prestas atención.

-No me enojo San, solo no me gusta que veas cosas que no son, solo me causa curiosidad, ¿no te parece que es muy misteriosa? – Pregunto Rachel con curiosidad

-En realidad si, parece como si se esforzara por alejar al resto, quizás no quiere tener amigos, o le basta con la tonta de Britt – dijo santana con indiferencia

-No la llames tonta San, sabes que no lo es, solo es diferente.

-Ya si, ahora se llaman diferentes, para mí esa chica está loca

-Eso no te impidió besarla cuando tenías diez años – le recordó Rachel feliz por el cambio de conversación. No quería seguir pensando en lo que le provocaba Quinn.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LO MENCIONARAS DE NUEVO BERRY – Ahí estaba, Santana la gritona.

Rachel se carcajeaba viendo como Santana parecía una niña pequeña con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cara arrugada por la rabia.

-Ya, tranquila San, agradece que yo las haya visto y no alguien más, que pensarían de la gran San – Dijo con sarcasmo Rachel

-Muchas cosas enana, soy famosa en este pueblo – San mostraba su humildad.

-Si como sea, señorita celebridad, ¡oh mira! Ahí vienen tus fans por mas autógrafos – molestaba a San viendo como unos niños corrían por alrededor

-Cállate Berry – Se rio San mientras empujaba a Rachel suavemente – Vámonos de este lugar, ya me está dando alergia tanto consumismo.

Se fueron de regreso a casa con sus compras y el recuerdo de Quinn y Britt.

**En la cena, casa de los Berry-Lopez**

-¿Llamaste ya a Finn? – Le preguntó a Rachel mientras cenaban, Leroy e Hiram habían salido al cine.

-No, ya lo llamare más tarde – Dijo sin mirarla

-Sabes cómo se pone cuando no lo llamas, va a estar molestando de nuevo a las tres de la mañana.

-Ya lo haré San, no molestes

-Yo solo decía, ¿ya saben quienes quedaron en el Glee Club?

-Si, en realidad tomamos la decisión el mismo día, pero no podemos decirlo hasta mañana, cosas de dirección, mañana se saben todos los resultados de los otros clubes.

-¿Y me vas a decir quién quedo?

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo

-Vamos Rach te he guardado mil secretos, no me va a costar nada guardar uno mas

-Esto no es mi secreto San, es de Quinn, a ella deberías… - Se quedo callada, la había embarrado, y por la sonrisa traviesa que puso Santana no pudo más que contarle – ufff, está bien, gano Quinn, ¿contenta?

-No, pero era la mejor, se merecía el puesto

-Sí que lo fue, ¿viste como se movía? No puedo imaginar en quien pensaba, debe haber tenido muchos novios en ese lugar donde vivía – Dijo Rachel mirando al vacío

-No lo creo, en la escuela no le hace caso a ni un chico, en ese caso tendría que haber tenido muchas novias

-No es lesbiana San

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo tengo el radar Gay, no tu. O tal vez lo tienes y no quieres admitirlo

La había dejado en jaque. Solo recogió su plato y el de Santana y se fue a lavar.

-No olvides llamar a Finn, sino cuando llame en la madrugada voy a ir a su casa y golpearlo en esa cara de estúpido que tiene.

-Ya, no seas agresiva, lo llamo en un rato

Cuando le dijo a Rae que tenía que tomar al toro por las astas para conseguir un novio hace un año y medio, no pretendía que esta le tomara las astas a Finn, de haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho que también le pegara donde más le duele.

Conocía a Finn, se mezclaba con ese grupo de chicos desde el inicio de la secundaria. Sabía que no era bueno para Rae, en algún momento iba a manipularla para su propia conveniencia y entonces su adorada diva se iba a ir al lado oscuro.

Pero todo esto no se lo dijo a su amiga, podía ver lo feliz que era con Finn. Mientras el chico se comportara, ella no iba a interferir.

Por eso ahora al ver algo de interés de parte de Rachel en otra persona, le daba una luz de esperanza. Aunque no le terminara de agradar Quinn, porque según ella era muy poco sociable y tenía una loca como amiga, sabía que la chica no era mala. "Una persona que defiende a los pobres diablos no puede ser del todo mala". Pensó San.

Sin más se fue a dormir a la habitación que sus queridos no-padres habían arreglado para ella.

A las tres de la mañana sonó el teléfono de la casa Berry-Lopez

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! ESTA VEZ JURO QUE LO MATO – todas las luces del segundo piso se encendieron.

Era el cuento de todos los días.

**Al otro día en el desayuno**

-No me digas que exageran San, no puedes gritar en plena madrugada que vas a matar a alguien y esperar que los vecinos no llamen a la policía – Decía un Hiram enojado. Leroy y Rachel solo los veían interactuar con cansancio y comían.

-Ya me disculpe cinco veces, no es necesario que me sigas retando – Le respondía una Santana realmente arrepentida.

Hiram suspiro y se tomo las cosas con calma, sabía que no fue la intención de Santana y la verdad ese chico Finn los tenía a todos desesperados en la casa, su obsesión con su hija era realmente estresante.

-Está bien, solo… intenta no volver a hacerlo, si algo te molesta solo tienes que hablarlo, no gritarlo y tu Rachel tienes que hablar con Finn, no es correcto que te llame a esa hora solo porque olvidaste llamarlo – Dijo Hiram más tranquilo.

Rachel solo asintió incomoda con la situación, no había olvidado llamar a Finn, solo no quiso hacerlo.

-No, voy a hablar yo con gigantón, no puede seguir interrumpiendo mi amada hora de sueño – Nadie interrumpía la hora de sueño de San.

-No le digas gig….

-NO – grito, e Hiram la miro con una ceja levantada - Es decir, no, no lo defiendas Rachel, es indefendible, me va a escuchar esta vez.

Ni Hiram ni Leroy se interpusieron, si alguien podía hacer a ese chico entrar en razón, ese alguien tenía que ser Santana.

-Solo procura no usar los puños panquecito, eso nunca condujo a nada bueno – Le dijo Leroy mientras comía su fruta.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo, solo vamos a hablar, de mujer a mujer – Dijo mirando a Rachel, que solo le frunció las cejas – Anda Rach termínate esa avena y vámonos, quiero ver la cara que pone Quinn cuando sepa que obtuvo el lugar, a ver si alguna vez sonríe. Se los digo, esa niña seria campeona mundial de póker.

-Deja a Quinn en paz y vámonos.

Así se dirigieron a clases en el auto de Rachel.

**En WMHS**

**-**Vamos San, apresúrate, no puedes estar comiendo de nuevo, Sue te va a degollar si te ve comer un pretzel.

-Sue no se tiene porque enterar si no le cuentas – Decía San comiendo felizmente

-San, Sue tiene cámaras en toda la escuela

San se quedo helada en medio del pasillo, se acerco rápido al basurero que tenía más cerca y elimino lo que tenía en sus manos… y para desagrado de algunos, en su boca.

-Rayos, lo olvide por un minuto, vamos, vamos RACH apúrate que quiero ir a ver la lista

Rachel la miro con cara de ¿Estas bromeando?

-Eso te decía, arghhhh, eres desesperante

-Tú solo camina

Eso hizo Rachel con la paciencia que le quedaba, siguió a Santana mientras esta se acercaba al panel de anuncios. Empujo a todos los que se le interpusieron en el camino, prácticamente estaba toda la escuela ahí.

-¿Ves a Quinn? – preguntaba Rachel mientras buscaba entre todos

-Olvídate de Quinn, ¿viste como se puso Melissa? ¡Esta ardiente! - Se fue donde estaba la supuesta ardiente chica.

Rachel no le hizo caso y siguió mirando.

San siempre había sido así, al menos desde la pubertad tenía necesidad por estar con cada mujer bella que se le pasara por enfrente, y lo peor de todo es que nunca era rechazada.

-¡AHÍ ESTA QUINN! – Todos se le quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Esos segundos alcanzaron para que Rachel se pusiera completamente roja.

-Rach, te llame unas cien veces ayer, ¿Por qué no atendiste? – Era Finn, se acerco y la tomo del brazo exigiendo lo que él creía que le correspondía.

-Finn suéltame, todos nos están mirando – Se soltó del brazo de Finn y volteo a ver mejor al chico.

-No contestaste ayer Rachel, has estado realmente extraña, eres mi novia, se supone que deberías estar ahí para mí – Finn se veía alterado, Rachel se había estado alejando de él hace unos días.

-Finn, no exageres, solo han sido unos días.

-No exagero Rachel, solo tienes que contestar el maldito celular cuando te llame, ¿es difícil entenderlo? – El chico tuvo toda la intención de tomar a Rachel de nuevo por el brazo pero alguien agarro el brazo del chico antes de que esto sucediera.

-¿Todo bien aquí hermano? – Era Puck, que aun sujetaba el brazo de Finn

-No te metas Puck, estoy hablando con mi chica – Decía Finn mientras miraba a una Rachel cabizbaja.

-Beiste te está buscando, dice que tienes que… hacer mas pesas porque no has adelgazado nada - No supo que mas inventar en ese momento, Rachel se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa mientras miraba aun hacia abajo.

-¡Demonios! Ya me mando a hacer pesas ayer por la tarde, hablaremos después Rachel – Finn se fue enojado dejando a ambos solos

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Rachel y Puck rieron a carcajadas

-Porque soportas a ese idiota Sexy Judia, no es bueno para ti - Dijo Noah con mas seriedad

-¡Noah! Es tu amigo...

-No cuando se comporta como un idiota y lastima a mi pequeña princesa judía

-No me estaba lastimando... no exageres, solo estábamos hablando.

-Eso no fue lo que vi - Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo agregó - Solo llámame si las cosas se ponen feas ¿Si? Se como es Finn, puede perder el control muy rápido.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su amigo. Nunca lo admitiría pero también pensaba que Finn estaba perdiendo el control con su obsesión por ella, pero aun lo quería, solo tenia que...esperar.

-Bueno yo me voy a… - recordó haber visto a Quinn, se le había olvidado por completo así que se volteo rápido y cuando busco entre los pocos que quedaban no la encontró, se lamento enseguida – me voy a clases. Tú también deberías ir, no puedes seguir escapándote.

-Llegare un poco tarde. Steffany me espera en el baño del segundo piso – movió las cejas sugerentemente y le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano a su amiga – Adiós sexy Judía, mantenme informado.

-De acuerdo, pórtate bien

-Eso jamás – grito alejándose por el pasillo

Rachel se fue a clases. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de Quinn? Al igual que Santana, ella esperaba ver qué cara ponía cuando se enteraba de que tenía el puesto. Sonrió imaginando este hecho.

* * *

N/A

**Este es el capitulo que más he disfrutado escribiendo, será porque quería escribir mas diálogos.**

**Quiero aclarar que si Quinn y Britt no tienen tantos diálogos, es porque una amistad se trabaja con paciencia, sobretodo para dos personas que no están acostumbras a algo así.**

**Una vez aclarado eso agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer este Fic.**

**Saludos mis jóvenes Visitors.**


End file.
